Regret of the seme
by asuka.souryou
Summary: "Pergi saja sana Ke Greenland sana Akashi-kun!" Kuroko sebal dengan tingkah si setan merah. " oh Kau ingin Kita bulan madu di Greenland Tetsuya ah, Kau romantis sekali" Dasar Akashi Dan kelicikannya membuat Kuroko Tak berkutik. Akakuro, Aokise, Midotaka, Murahimu Chap 9 up!
1. chapter 1 prolog

**disclaimer**

 **Yang jelas Tetsu-nii bukan hak feto Aku, tapi Akashi sama( plakk) dan kurobas milik Fuji-sensei**

.

.

.

 **Pairing**

 **Akakuro, Aoki, Midotaka, Murahimu**

 **and little bit other pair will be there.**

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **BL,typo bertebaran, gaje, OOC, mainstream**

 **DLDR, no flame just fic.**

 **kesamaan cerita,alur, atau de el el, hanya kebetulan semata.**

terkadang penyesalan datang disaat yang tidak dibutuhkan. begitu tiba-tiba datang memukul telak relung hati terdalam membuat jiwa nelangsa terkatung-katung. inilah yang dirasakan oleh para S.M (Seme Merana) yang tengah memfokuskan netra mereka Ke berbeda objek observasi yang di tuju.

disebrang kafe yang tengah mereka singgahi terdapat sebuah dessert cafe dengan konsep out dan in door kafe. ah, bukan, jelas bukan kafe itu yang meteka tatap intens melainkan para maid kafe yang tengah melayani pelanggan dengan senyum dan cerah ceria menghias sungging mereka.

Jangan kira mereka adalah para pria hidung blaster yang sedang mengincar calon mangsa. mereka hanya tiga orang yang mencinta namun tersandung kesalahan dimasa lalu yang membuat mereka Tak cukup nyali hanya untuk mendekat.

Akashi, Aomine dan Midorima hanya dapat termenung sambil menjeli pandangan mereka pada entitas dengan raut nihil di definisikan .

"Hhh~ sampai kapan Kita seperti ini" Ujar Aomine yang nampaknya mulai jengah dengan keadaan dan memutuskan untuk jadi yang pertama pemecah bisu yang terlampau menyesakkan.

"Sampai Kau berani berdiri dihadapan Kise nodayo." serta merta Midorima menjawab yang menghasilkan delikan Tak ampuh dari Aomine.

"Secepatnya,..." sahut Akashi yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Dua sejawat itu.

"Secepatnya kita akan melakukan pergerakan" lanjutnya tatkala hanya menimbulkan expresi Tak percaya dari Aomine dan Midorima.

"Kau yakin Akashi?" Tanya Aomine ragu atas ujaran yang keluar dari mulut sang iblis merah.

"Kau meragukanku Daiki?" Sarkas Akashi yang dibalas gelengan cepat oleh Aomine yang terlampau ciut dihadapan si boncel.

"Bukannya Aku mau membela Daiki nodayo, tapi apa mereka akan benar - benar menerima , ya bukan berarti Aku tidak percaya diri hanya saja ya Kau tahu." memang dasar si wortel shoutaku itu tsundere maksimal, dalam keadaan seperti ini pun bicaranya berbelit-belit membuat kepala Aomine berkedut kesal sedang Akashi hanya berdecak meremehkan.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba kan? Aku slalu benar, Dan Aku Tak ingin jika harus disini selamanya tanpa bisa meraih pinguin biru Ku" ujar Akashi yang mendapat tatapan takjub dua sejawat yang tak percaya si iblis merah akan berkata macam itu, namun perkataannya diamini juga oleh Aomine dan Midorima.

Lalu netra mereka kembali Ke entitas objek observasi masing-masing memikirkan cara terampuh untuk hari esok.

"Kuroko - chiiiii, tolong antarkan pesanan cupcakes ini ke meja 12 ssu" Suara cempreng Kise membahana hampir membuat copot jantung seantero pengunjung yang berada di dalam kafe.

Kuroko hanya memasang wajah sedatar papan ujian lalu tanpa suara menghampiri Kise yang tengah celingukan tampak mencari sesuatu.

"Kise-kun"

"duh.. Kuroko-chii Mana ssu" gumam Kise tampak belum menyadari kehadiran si pinguin biru yang janya menghela nafas lalu tanpa permisi mengambil nampan pesanan pelanggan lalu pergi dari sana.

"Hm, sepertinya Kuroko-chii tidak ada ssu, sebaiknya Aku saja yang pergi, Murasaki-chii bisa marah Kalau pelanggannya tidak puas ssu" Kise beranjak untuk mengambil nampan.

"Heeeee, nampannya hilang ssuuuu" kaget Kise histeris tak terkira.

"Kise-kun, nampannya sudah diambil Kuroko kun" Ujar Takao yang tiba-tiba datang disebelah Kise yang masih meratapi nampan ajaibnya

"Heee, benarkah? kapan ?"

"Doumo Kise-kun" si tampang flat datang dengan nampan kosong.

"Kuroko-chii, araaaa kupikir nampanya hilang ssu" sahut Kise sanbil memeluk si baby blue erat membuat Takao meringis prihatin pada Kuroko ywng mendapat pelukan maut Kise .

Ahh ... rasanya baru kemarin mereka menjalin pertemanan erat didasari kesamaan nasib jatuh dari yang namanya menara cinta nan harapan tak bertepi yang remuk tak berbentuk.

Takao ingat, Saat sosok yang dipujanya menolak mentah-mentah, lalu entah kenapa dan mulao dari Mana Ia dan Dua temannya kini bersama membuat benteng rapuh mereka sendiri.

"Takao-kun, daijoubu?" Suara datar Kuroko memecahkan lamunan Takao, dan Takao hanya nyengir dan mengangguk mantap menjawab Kuroko yang masih ada dalam pelukan Kise.

Kise yang masih memeluk Kuroko berhenti lalu menatap Takao intens.

"Yakin ssu? Ne, Kau sehat ssu ? ah, Mau istirahat ssu, neeee Muro-chii Takao-chii..."

"Ne Kise-kun Aku baik-baik saja, hehe" Sela Takao sambil menggaruk ravennya dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

" Ahh, Kalau begitu Aku harus kembali kedapur Ne" Sahut Takao lalu meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Kise-chin, tolong bawa ini Ke pantry!!" Suara Murasakibara memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Iya ssuu, Ne Kuroko-chii Aku kedapur dulu ssu" ujat Kise kembalI ceria meninggalkan Kuroko yang termenung dengan wajah flatnya.

Pemuda mungil itu hanya terdiam lalu menghela nafas.

 _semua terasa normal, tapi...musim dingin ketiga setelah kejadian itu...Akashi-kun..._

 _ **Tbc or fin?**_

 _ **~~~~~~~**_

 **Araaaaaaaa...**

 **gimana ya, Emh cuman coba-coba sebenernya udah lama juga tapi... Aku gak tau ini hasilnya gimana, I hope this is will be better ...**

 **jadi**

 **give me your sighn , please review this story, no flame , OK?...**

 **#me**


	2. the past and the beginning

Saat dunia hanya antara cinta dan benci

yang bisa Kita perjuangkan adalah

kepercayaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **DLDR, OOC , typo, EYD berantakan, alur gaje Dan bla bla bla.**

Flashback

Kuroko termenung sambil mengayunkan kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu boot putih di banch lapangan dengan wajah datar yang masih lekat diparas imutnya itu.

Ia tengah menunggu seseorang, dan nampaknya orang itu akan sedikit terlambat menemuinya, padahal ini jauh dari kebiasaan orang itu untuk telat dalam hal apapun.

Kuroko sedikit menggigil karena dinginnya cuaca yang enggan bersahabat dengannya saat ini, Maka dari itu Ia mencoba mencari kehangatan dengan cara menggosok-gosokkan tangannya lalu menenggelamkannya di saku mantel birunya itu.

"Tetsuya!" panggil seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kuroko, biru netranya memerhatikan bagaimana Pemuda dengan iris hetero color itu menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Sei-kun doumo" kendati Kuroko tetap memasang wajah sedatar papan ujian , tapi jantungnya tidak bekerja sama dengan baik dan malah bertalu tak karuan.

"Hn, langsung saja Tetsuya, Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu." Akashi begitu tergesanya Dan langung menyampaikan maksud tujuannya memanggil si baby blue datang.

Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat sang kekasih berbicara dengan sorot dingin padanya. tapi, kekasih? ya mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kelas tiga sekolah menengah, ketika kepribadian Akashi kembali bersatu.

Saat itu Akashi hanya berkata pada Kuroko untuk berpacaran dengannya dan Pemuda itu tidak menerima penolakan dan jadilah kini mereka berpacaran hampir Satu tahun lamanya. Namun walau begitu Kuroko tetap senang karena Ia mencintai Pemuda itu entah dari kapan Ia memulainya.

"Kau mendengarku?" perkataan Akashi menarik Kuroko dari flashback rianya. pipi pucatnya sedikit merona karena malu melamunkan Masa lalu namun berusaha di cover dengan baik dengan wajah teplon milik Kuroko kembali.

"Ya Sei-kun," Gumam Kuroko kecil namun masih cukup jelas terdengar. Entah ini hanya perasaan Kuroko atau apa, Ia merasa Akashi yang berwajah dingin didepannya seolah membocorkan apayang akan dikatakan Pemuda surai darah itu. Dan seolah tahu apayang akan dikatakan itu, membuat Kuroko merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya teremas dan menimbulkan sesak.

"Aku ingin Kita berakhir sampai disini" Ucap Akashi begitu mulusnya Dan Kuroko yang masih terdiam hanya bungkam Tak berkutik.

"Selama ini Aku mengira Aku menyukaimu... tapi sepertinya Aku Salah paham atas perasaanku sendiri" Lanjut Akashi begitu Tak dapat Ia temukan raut yang sekiranya akan menyelanya.

"Aku menyukaimu,tapi lebih kukira ini adalah rasa terimakasihku karena Kau telah membawa Ku kembali. Aku menyadarinya ketika..."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Furihata-kun" Sahut Kuroko menyela perkataan Akashi. manik Akashi sedikit membulat namun kembali Ke mode siaganya.Melihat tatapan Akashi yang seolah berkata'Kau tau?' serta merta Kuroko sedikit menghela nafas.

Kuroko tahu, jelas tahu. sejak Ia mengenalkan Furihata pada Akashi, sang kekasih nampak berbeda kala melihat semua tingkah konyol Pemuda Chihuahua itu. Tapi Kuroko menampiknya dengan berpikir mungkin hanya ketertarikan biasa, namun semua terlanjur terbantah Hari ini.

" Hn, ini jadi lebih mudah kalau begitu. Gomen, Aku dan Kouki saling menyukai tapi Dia berkata tidak ingin menyakiti mu, Dia ingin Aku meyakinkannya." entah apa, hati Akashi terasa kebas Saat mengatakan itu, apa ini yang terbaik? tapi Ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi kan?.

"Aku mengerti Akashi-kun" Akashi tersentak begitu panggilannya telah berubah. "Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah kenapa Kau mengatakan ini pada Ku?" yah, kenapa? kenapa Pemuda itu mengatakan Hal seperti itu? kenapa tidak langsung memutuskannya dan cari alasan lain? Kuroko bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, kenapa harus membuatnya jatuh seperti itu ?.

Akashi memerhatikan raut wajah Kuroko yang menatapnya tanpa ragu. Riak wajahnya masih sedatar tembok nihil emosi, tapi matanya memperlihatkan luka yang telah Ia torehkan pada pemuda mungil itu.

"Kenapa, Akashi-kun mengatakannya saat aku sudah mencintaimu?"

Deg.

Akashi tersentak begitu mendengar Kata yang begitu lirih itu.

"Aku akan pergi jika itu yang Kau inginkan, terimakasih Akashi - Kun atas semuanya Selama ini, bolehkah Aku minta sesuatu?" ujar Kuroko dengan Suara datar namun terdengar goyah di telinga Akashi.

Melihat tampaknya Akashi tidak akan menjawab, Kuroko melanjutkan.

"jika suatu Hari Kau bertemu denganku kembali, tolong jangan menyapa Ku lagi, karena Aku takut sisa perasaanku masih tersimpan untuk mu dan membuatku membencimu"

(flashback end)

Akashi tersentak begitu dering hpnya menarik Ia dari lamunan film Masa lalunya. Ia meraih smarthphonnya yang berada di dashboard dan mengangkat telepon itu.

/hallo, Sei-chan/ Suara melengking menyapanya membuatmembuat Akashi sedikit menjauhkan smartphone itu lalu kembali mendekatkannya Ke telinganya.

"Hn, Reo batalkan pertemuanku siang ini Aku memiliki urusan penting" sahut Akashi yang di balas dengan serentetan pertanyaan dan protes yang malas untuk Akashi dengar, Maka dari itu Ia lansung mematikan sambungan dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ayo Kita mulai Tetsuya" Gumam Akashi dengan seringai kecil nan penuh rasa percaya diri.

~~

Kuroko datang Ke tempat Murasakibara setelah Ia pulang dari kantor penerbit dan langsung pergi Ke kedai ini untuk membantu sahabatnya itu sekaligus kerja sambilan sebenarnya.

"Hisashiburi Himuro-kun" sapanya masih dengan tiba-tiba membuat Himuro yang tengah mengelap meja terlonjak kaget.

"Kuroko-kun, kau membuat Aku hampir mati jantungan," Himuro mengelus dadanya yang masih berdetak karena kaget. Kuroko sendiri hanya menghela kecil, dalam benaknya Ia hanya dapat mengeluh sendiri. Apakah Ia sebegitunya membuat si Pemuda manis itu terlonjak hampir jantung seperti itu, padahalkan Ia menyapa Himuro dengan lemah lembut.

"Apa Takao-Kun dan Kise-kun belum datang?" mengabaikan inner sebalnya Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang tampaknya mulai ramai didatangi pengunjung karena jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang.

"Ah, Takao-kun masih di klinik sepertinya dan Kise-kun masih ada jadwal pemotretan" Jawab Himuro sambil tersenyum yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kuroko .

Yahh mereka hanya kerja sambilan seperti yang telah dikatakan, hanya saat mereka off dari pekerjaan masing-masing, atau pada akhir pekan. Pekerjaan ini baginya atau Kise dan Takao adalah mengisi waktu luang dan membantu Murasakibara tentunya.

 _Ting..._

Bunyi bell pintu kedai terbuka membuat Kuroko segera bergegas merapikan apron kedai yang bermotif lucu kartun cupcakes dan minuman yang hanya Ia pakai dipinggangnya saja Tampa mengalungkanya kelehernya.

"Konniciwa , selamat datang di kedai ka... mi?" raut datar itu beriak expresi dengan mata bulat yang semakin membulat.

"Konniciwa Tetsuya"

deg

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Author note,_**

 ** _entah bagaimana Aku menulisnya Aku hanya sedang berusaha menuangkan karya yang absurd nauzubillah hahahaha mumpung lagi libur Kuliah._**

 ** _ahhh, terimakasih atas apresiasinya bagi yang bersedia membaca haha._**

 ** _gak berharap yang lebih kok, cuman can you give me your sign? review please, but nothing flame OK?_**

 ** _kritik Dan saran dengan sopan sesuai etika akan sangat berharga dibanding sebuah flame yang men stuck ide. hehehe._**

 ** _OK see you next chap (kalauadayangnungguitujuga)_**

 ** _#Me_**


	3. time to walk away

**_How do you look at someone_**

 ** _you love and tell yourself_**

 ** _it's time to walk away?_**

 ** _(The vow)_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **DLDR, BL, Typo bertaburan,EBI/EYD berantakan, alur gajeeee, bikin mupeng de el el.**

Takao berjalan dengan gontainya keperhentian bis yang akan membawanya ketempat Murasakibara nanti, Ia begitu lelah hari ini karena di klinik tempat Ia berkerja banyak sekali yang datang untuk mengadukan keluhan akan kesehatan mereka disana.

Takao yang notabenenya seorang perawat dituntut untuk segera bertindak siap siaga melebihi seorang suami yang istrinya sedang hamil tua. Ia sudah sibuk dari hari kemarin bahkan lembur di klinik, tetapi hari ini Ia diperbolehkan pulang karena memang shift nya sudah berakhir. Tetapi Kalau dipikir-pikir harusnya Ia pulang dan langsung istirahat, bukannya pergi ketempat Murasakibara untuk bekerja sambilan seperti ini.

Sungguh, bukan berarti gaji yang Ia dapat dari klinik tidak mampu menutupi kebutuhannya, semua gajinya bahkan melebihi itu bagi dirinya yang sendiri dengan hidup yang jarang Neko-Neko dalam berpijak dibumi ini. selain murni karena ingin membantu Murasakibara, Ia memang senang ada disana, yahh berkumpul dengan teman-teman barunya yang sudah ber metamorfosis jadi sahabat dekatnya dalam tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Kesibukan dan keramaian dikafe membuatnya merasa bahagia dan nyaman, entah apayang mendasari itu sebenarnya, karena faktanya semasa SMA Ia dan teman-temannya kini tidaklah begitu dekatnya apalagi dengan Kise maupun Kuroko.

Entah karena persamaan nasib atau karena memang mereka memiliki kecocokan dalam berkongkow ria, semuanya mengalir begitu saja saat Ia baru saja menanjaki perkuliahan semester pertama dan setelah kejadian itu.

Ah, kejadian itu yang membuat semua berubah termasuk dirinya,pikir Takao bersimpul begitu. Kejadian yang memporak-poranda hatinya yang tertambat pada si wortel shoutaku yang membuatnya jatuh cinta tanpa dasar perhentian dan malah membuatnya patah arah tak terkira.

(flashback mode on)

Takao duduk dengan bimbang di kursi Taman yang menjadi penghubung antara fakultas kedokteran dan keperawatan

Yah,kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu saat mereka selesai dengan Masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru,disaat Midorima bertanya padanya tentang alasan kenapa Ia slalu saja mengekor padanya dengan memilih mengambil jurusan keperawatan.dengan spontan nan gugup Ia mengatakan perasaannya

dan ditanggapi Pemuda itu dengan berpikir Takao bercanda.

Takao berkata Ia akan berusaha dan menunggu Midorima untuk dapat merasakan apayang Ia rasakan.Dan pada akhirnya si wortel menerimanya dan berkata akan mencobanya dan tentu saja Ia mengatakannya dengan berbagai dalih dan ke tsun-tsun dan dere-dere an miliknya yang Tak pernah tertinggal.

Takao terkekeh kecil mengingatnya dan

tersenyum. Namun wajahnya kembali berubah pada raut termenung nihil didefinisikan, malah terkesan melamun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ada apa nodayo? kenapa Kau belum pulang?" Suara yang akrab menyapanya itu membuat Takao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada entitas yang menjulang dihadapannya dengan pakaian praktek yang menyerupai dokter yang sudah jadi. Sedetik kemudian Ia Takao tersenyum dan mengisaratkan pada si wortel shoutaku itu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Emh,... maaf membuatmu harus menemuiku di saat seperti ini, Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." Takao menjeda sesaat lalu berkata kembali.

"Aku tau Kau pasti sibuk dan hari inipun salju turun lebat seharusnya..."

"Langsung saja nodayo" Ujar Midorima tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Takao, Ia lebih memilih salju-salju yang mengumpal menutupi tanah didepannya untuk jadi atensinya. Takao yang mendengar itu terkejut lalu Ia mengangguk kecil dengan wajah menunduk dan bibir dikatupkan untuk menghalau dingin atau sesak yang membuncah tak karuan.

"setelah tiga bulan lamanya Kita bersama, setelah Aku mengatakan akan membuatmu merasakan apayang kurasakan..." jeda sebentar Takao menatap Pemuda dihadapannya penuh makna."Apa, Apa perasaan itu sudah ada dan tumbuh?" Final,akhirnya Takao menanyakannya juga. Ia takut dan ragu tentu saja tapi Ia ingin memastikan kebenaran yang Ia dengar saat Ia pergi ketempat Midorima sebelum datang kesini dan membuat keputusan final dengan rapih nan mantap.

"Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak..."

"Tidak, Aku tidak merasakannya, gomennasai"Ujar Midorima menyela perkataan Takao. "Sejak awal Aku menerima mu, Aku normal Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar bahwa Kau Sama dengan ku, Kau hanya terlalu sering bersamaku, dan membuatmu terbiasa. Aku ingin membuat mu mengerti dan kita bisa melanjutkan Masa depan dengan baik" Lanjut Midorima.

Takao terkejut? tidak, Ia seolah tahu apayang akan dikatakan atau mungkin memang tahu, pasalnya sebelumnya Ia sudah mendengar sang kekasih berbicara dengan temannya persis seperti yang dikatakan, bahwa Pemuda itu hanya menaruh rasa iba dan Tak enak pada sahabatnya sendiri.Sungguh kenyataan yang begitu telak menghantamnya, apalagi si Pemuda yang Ia kasihi nampaknya sudah memutuskan untuk jujur tanpa berkilah kembali.

Tetapi Takao tau ini bukan salah Midorima dan sekaranglah waktunya bagi Takao untuk mengatakannya.

"Emh,... Aku mencintaimu" Ujar Takao kendati membuat Midorima yang sejak tadi memfokuskan atensinya pada benda-benda putih yang mulai menutup rumput di Taman secepat kilat Ia alihkan perhatiannya pada Takao

"Hehe, Aku tahu seharusnya Aku tidak memaksakan perasaan mu itu, tapi Aku tidak keliru atas apayang Aku rasakan padamu..." Takao tertawa garing saat mengatakannya menutupi hati yang berkecamuk. sedang Midorima yang menatap Pemuda itu hanya diam tak berkutik dan entah apayang mendasari dadanya yang teremas menyisakan ngilu ketika Takao tertawa seperti itu.

"Maka dari itu,... Aku menyerah,Aku membebasakanmu dari hubungan ini" Sahut Takao lirih dengan senyum pahit. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan mundur menatap Midorima yang masih tertegu melihat Takao.

"Maaf merepotkanmu shin-chan! setelah ini Aku janji Tak akan mengganggu mu lagi hehehe seyonara Ne!" ucapnya lantang seperti biasa lalu berbalik sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Midorima sendirian.

Takao tidak peduli lagi, tidak akan... Ia akan memenggenggam hatinya sendiri, dan Dia terus berlari setelah keluar Taman tanpa tujuan.

(flashback off)

"Takao-chiiiii!" Teriakan seseorang yang amat familiar menarik Takao kekenyataan dalam bentuk masa sekarang , Ia mendongak melihat Kise berada dihadapannya dengan mengendarai sebuah motor matic dengan helm kuning di kepalanya.

"Kise-kun?" Dengan ragu Takao memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat lebih jelas melihat si Pemuda cantik itu.

Kise tersenyum lebar lalu memberikan helm satunya pada Takao yang tengah mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, 'Heee sejak kapan Kise punya motor?' pikirnya. Dan seolah mengerti apayang dipikirkan serta merta Kise menjawab

" ini punya Nijimura senpai ssu, tadi saat pemotretan Nijimura senpai membawa ini tapi karena Haizaki-chii membawa mobil dan minta untuk diantar ketempat barang-barang antik untuk pemotretan besok, Ia bilang untuk membawa motornya ssu karena mereka akan mampir ketempat Murasakichii nanti." Jelasnya dan ditanggapi Takao yang manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ah, Takao-chii ayo Kita sama-sama ke kedainya ssu!" Seru Kise

"Boleh Kise-kun" Jawab Takao.

" Tapi Kau yang bawa motornya ssu?" Sahut Kise lagi membuat Takao menghela nafas namun tetap mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan ragu. Sedang Kise tersenyum cetah lalu mundur kebelakan dan Takao yang sudah siap untuk mengendarai si motor, yang akhirnya melaju meninggalkan halte bis.

Tidak ada percakapan berlebih setelah itu, keduanya terfokus pada jalanan, Takao fokus mengendarai motornya dan Kise fokus melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang yang dilewati maupun melewati mereka. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai tiba-tiba.

Bruakk

begitu cepat tak terelak ketika ada sebuah motor berbelok tanpa peringatan dan dijalur salah tak berperi kemanusiaan menubruk mereka. Takao tampaknya tidak mengalami cidera parah, tapI Kise terpental keaspal menyebabkan pahanya terjatuh dengan kerasnya dan Kise hanya dapat meringis dan mengaduh sambil memejamkan mata merasakan denyutan di paha dan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kise-kun , Hei bangunlah, Kise Kau baik-baik saja? Kiseee" Kise mendengar suara Takao memanggilnya, dan Ia tak bisa menjawab bahkan ketika sebuah Suara bergaum membekukan sekujur tubuhnya setelah suara Takao tadi terdengar, suara yang tampak Tak asing...

"KISEEE, Buka Mata Bodoh!"

Deg...

 **TBC**

 **Author note**

 **thanks to**

 **Sofi asat,Hagare runa,Akakuro-nodayo,Kuroshunid,Ryu elchan,guest:yyong,guest:Tetsuya, guest:no name,nimuixkim90,bubur kacang ijo.**

 **untuk semuanyaaaa terimakasih atas atensi Dan apresiasinya hahahaha, Iyaa Sei jahatttt Dan tenang untuk semua Aku akan membuatnya gak semudah ini mendapatkan Tetsu-nii Hahaha (plussss/guntingmelayang) hehe gomeen di chap ini Tetsu-nii Blum terulas,emhhh Ngomong apalagii ya?**

 **ah, Gomen atas segala kekurangannya dan I hope you like this part, review please but don't flame OK?**

 **see you next chap**

 **(klwadayangmaunungguitujuga)**

 **with love**

 **me**


	4. meet again

**_Pain makes people change to be different people._**

 **#me**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **DLDR, BL, typo bertaburan, EBI/EYD berantakan, plot memusingkan de el el.**

 **I hope you like this part.**

~~~~

 _Srek,_

Sudah sobekan ke lima sticky not Kuroko sobek dangan kesal nan frustasi karena seorang pelanggan yang dari tadi sudah mengerjainya dengan terus-terusan mengganti pesanan yang dipesan seabrek nan pengucapannya layak the fast fourius, namun kembali ditarik karena berubah pikiran katanya.

"Ah, Tetsuya Aku batalkan pesanan tadi, kurasa jam makan siang hampir habis Aku pesan black coffee saja" Ujar seorang Pemuda dengan surai merah dihadapan Kuroko dengan entengnya membuat sibiru itu menghela untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sumpah, Kuroko kesal maksimal dengan si iblis merah dihadapannya ini Ia benar-benar gagal paham dengan kelakuan mantan kapten tim SMP nya dulu sekaligus merangkap-ehem-mantan kekasihnya ini yang tak tahu kenapa muncul bak iblis gentayangan membuat Kuroko tertegun dengan setengah nyawa melanglang buana entah kemana.

Untunglah Dia terlahir dengan muka tembok nihil emosi ataupun riak ekspresi, jadinya Ia hanya mendatarkan wajah tanpa tedeng alih-alih layak kenal keturunan tunggal Akashi itu sibiru langsung menyapa dan mempersilahkan duduk sepantasnya seorang waiters pada pengunjung.

Tapi kalau begini jadinya seharusnya Ia usir seret tanpa pengampunan kan? dasar, sebenarnya apa mau Akashi yang kembali dengan entengnya dihadapannya dengan sapaan dan permintaan bikin hemoglobin Kuroko naik ketitik magma yang siap meletus, apa Pemuda itu sengaja atau memang ada keperluan disini? Kuroko menggeleng cepat mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran absurd yang berseliweran dalam otaknya lalu membawa secangkir kopi hasil karya Himuro kehadapan sang kaisar biadab.

"Ini pesanannya tuan selamat menikmati" Ucap Kuroko begitu menghidangkanya berusaha senormal dan sesopan mungkin, walau bagaimanapun orang menyebalkan ini tetap pelanggan kan?.

"A, terimakasih Tetsuya " Akashi memasang senyum cerah nan memikat membuat pengunjung muda nan mudi terperosok pada pesona si iblis merah.

ett, tidak untuk Kuroko tentunya,Ia hanya merotasi bola mata dibalik muka papan ujiannya. Ia dengan cepat beranjak dari sana berharap tak perlu lagi menahan nafas sesak atas kehadiran orang itu dihadapannya yang tiba-tiba

 _Grep_

Tiba-tiba lengannya dicengkram oleh tangan kokoh si merah membuat Kuroko sedikit menaikan alisnya tanda tak mengerti apa mau Akashi sebenarnya.

"Tetsuya,"

#~~~~~#

Kise gegana dan Kise sebal,Kise ingin Kuroko-chiinya!

Ok abaikan keinginan absurd Kise, yang kini tengah terdiam disebuah mobil yang memiliki sirine memekakan telinga ditengah kepalanya yang pening hasil sapaan tubuh bertemu aspal jalan.

Kalau kalian berpikir Dia ada disebuah ambulan maka itu salah besar karena Ia sedang berada dimobil polisi dan duduk disamping pak kusir hitam yang sedang mengendarai mobil yang bikin pusing kepalanya.

Hei! gak masuk diakal sekali kan? Kise benar-benar stagnan dengan keadaan ini, sudah terluka badan eh hatinya dipaksa kembali terkilir oleh penampakan orang yang pernah mematahkan hatinya dimasa lalu yang dengan tenang duduk sebagai polisi.

Kise tidak mengerti, harusnya yang ada di mobil polisi ini adalah Takao untuk bersaksi atas kecelakaan mereka untuk mengurus laporan meminta pertanggung jawaban si penubruk dirinya dan Takao. Tapi malah Ia yang duduk disini sedang Takao malah diseret keambulan, padahal sudah jelas dengan mata telanjangpun Ia yang terluka sedikit parah sedang Takao sama sekali tak nampak cacat apapun.

Mau apa Aomine menyeretnya ikut bersamanya coba? Mau membuat hatinya terluka kembali atau mau mengenang masa lalu ? Mengenai masa lalu dada Kise menyesak mengingatnya, masa lalu yang cukup dihindari untuk dingatnya namun terngiang kembali saat ini.

(flashback mode on)

Kise sudah memantapkan niat Ia berjalan menuju lapangan Touou, Ia akan menemui Aomine disana. Ia mendapat informasi si Pemuda dim itu sedang bereuni disana sekaligus berpamitan untuk pergi keasrama sekolah kepolisian Selama enam bulan tanpa keluar bersua publik untuk di gembleng mental nan fisik.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Pemuda yang selama ini Ia kagumi Dan menjadi alasan untuknya meminati basket. Perasaan kagum yang kini bermetamorfosa jadi sebuah perasaan lain yang disebut sebagai cinta. Kise benar-benar mengumpulkan seluruh stock keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Aomine, karena terlepas dari dirinya yang hiper tanpa tau malu selama ini, Ia cukup sanksi dan takut untuk jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Begitu netranya melihat pintu lapang yang terbuka Ia bergegas masuk dan menemukan surai biru dongker tengah tertawa bersama teman-teman setimnya.

"Kise?" Aomine mengerutkan keningnya ketika netranya menangkap gradiasi surai Kise dihadapannya

"Aomine-chii hisashiburi!" Lantang Kise seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Kau kemari?" Tanya Aomine spontan. Pasalnya ini sangat mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu mereka baru saja berkumpul untuk acara reuni jika itu tujuan Kise sekarang meneminya kembali.

"Emh.. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu ssu" Ragu Kise tak terelak gugup menyergapnya.

"Kalau begitu bicaralah.." Jawab Aomine sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan tingkah Kise Kali ini.

"Ah, Ki-chan mungkin ingin berbicara berdua denganmu saja Aomine , Kalau begitu Kami pergi dulu" Momoi yang sejak tadi hanya diam tampaknya mulai mengerti situasinya, maka dari itu Ia memberi kode pada teman-temannya yang lain untuk membiarkan Aomine dan Kise berbicara yang nampaknya cukup ditangkap maksud oleh mereka terbukti dengan satu persatu meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ganbate Ki-chaan" Ucap Momoi setengah berbisik ketika Ia melewati tubuh Kise yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kise.

"Hoi Satsuki Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Aomine yang hanya ditanggapi lambaian tangan Dan kikikan kecil dari Momoi. Dasar, apa-apaan gadis itu coba? Rutuk Aomine dalam benaknya.

"Hoi kuning katanya mau bicara, Ayo cepat!" Aomine kembali fokus pada Kise yang sejak tadi bungkam.

Kise menghela sebentar menetralkan debaran hebat didadanya yang tak mau berkompromi dengannya saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu Aominechii!" terlampau cepat dan keras Kise mengucapkannya hingga Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, sedikit Ia perhatikan raut Aomine yang masih melongo nan bisu.

"Aomine-chii yang membuatku ingin masuk dunia basket untuk pertama kalinya..., Aku juga kagum pada semua kemampuanmu selama ini, setelah kebersamaan Kita selama ini Aku menyadari bahwa Aku,... Pe,perasaan ini berbeda dari rasa kagum atau suka biasa seperti Aku pada Kuroko-chii, Aku menyadari bahwa Aku menyukai ah-tidak, Aku mencintaimu... jadi sebelum pergi mau kah Kau menerimaku" Kise mengatakannya sambil menunduk namun tiba-tiba Ia mendengar sebuah gelak tawa yang berasal dari orang yang ada dihadapannya itu dan membuat Kise terhening tak mengerti.

"Wuahahaaaaaaaa, Kau bilang apa Kise?!Hahaha" Aomine tertawa begitu kerasnya membuat Kise semakin membungkam tak paham dengan rekitan kecil menjalar dihatinya.

"HaHaHa, huh! ya ampunn, apa ini lelucon?" Tanya Aomine masih diselingi tawa yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"A,Aku serius... Aomine-chii..." Gumam Kise pelan namun tekanannya terasa mengambang diudara penuh dengan kehampaan.

"Hoi Baka Kise Kau pikir Aku maho hah? gay begitu? jangan bercanda Kise Kalau pun Aku sebegitu frustasinya ingin punya pacar lebih baik Aku memilih Satsuki! Kau membuatku jijik mendengarnya ck,ck,ck hah.." Ujar Aomine semulus panah yang dilepaskan menancap langsung didada Kise yang berderap sakit.

Kise terbatu mendengarnya, menatap kosong Aomine yang tampak menatapnya aneh dan sebelum Ia menjawab si dim, Pemuda penyuka majalah dewasa itu berlalu sambil berkata.

"lupakan saja Kise, Aku tidak bisa"

Sehembus angin memengiringi kepergian Aomine meninggalkan Kise yang termenung,tergagap penuh Luka dihatinya...

(flashback end)

Kise meremas dadanya mengingat itu, Ia alihkan pandangannya keluar melihat pemandangan mobil-Mobil yang berjalan melewati dan di lewatinya.

"Kise" Suara itu membuat Kise terperanjat dan tertegun. Ia menatap Aomine tengah menatapnya lekat.

#~~~~#

Lain Kuroko lain Kise, lain juga Takao yang sedang melongo tak mengerti nan tersambet rasa yang tak bisa di definisakan. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyeretmu masuk ambulan padahal jelas-jelas tak ada luka serius atau nampak sekarat yang mewajibkannya masuk ambulan?

"Buka mulut mu nodayo" Plus ditambah seorang dokter berkepala hijau didepannya yang sejak tadi menyuruh ini dan itu, periksa ini dan itu dan segudang lainnya. Bukan hanya itu, apakah Pemuda didepannya ini tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi Takao sedang tidak terluka fisik , tapi batinnya yang sakit ketika melihat Midorima sedekat ini?

"Kita akan pergi kerumah sakit setelah ini nodayo" Suara itu membuat Takao kembali menatap si kodok yang tengah merapikan peralatan kedokterannya.

"Hah? kenapa?" Tanya Takao heran.

"Untuk memeriksa keadaanmu takut adayang lebih parah didalam" Sahut Midorima asal.

Helloo, si pentungan hijau ini buta atau gimana? Jelas-jelas lahir non batin Dia baik-baik aja, yang terluka itu Kise kenapa Dia yang diseret keambulan dan kini calon penghuni rumah sakit?.

"Tidak, tidak Shin, ah Midorima Aku ingin ketempat Murasakibara jadi tolong hentikan ambulan ini disini" Pinta Takao membuat Midorima menatap Takao lekat.

Dan, oh shit dada Takao berdesir namun ada denyut lain terasa sedikit ngilu

 **TBC**

 **author note**

 **thanks to**

 **Hagane runa, Sofi asat, Kuroshunid, just min young, ,nimuixkim90 , tisa's flower,akakuro lover,Arnest sileena,Tetsuya,noname,Ryu elchan,Akakuro-nodayo bubur kacang biru(gomenkmarinsalahtulis hehe)**

 **terimakasih atas segala dukungannya, eh Mbak tisa, ini Mbak Yg buat fanfic dunia Tetsuya jungkir balik bukan? Ehhh Mbak tisa itu Yg membuat Aku pertama Kali jatuh cinta pada akakuro. ini udah panjang Blum? hehe, Gomen for all Klw ficnya semerawut. please let me now your sign good or bad this chap, but no to FLAME okay?**

 **Thank you**

 **#me**


	5. meet again in the hell conditions

**_I'll never finish falling in love_**

 ** _with you_**

 ** _(Nicole Williams)_**

 ** _WARNING_**

 ** _Mainstream, OOC,plot gaje, EBI/EYD gak betaturan nan berantakan_**

 ** _DLDR._**

 ** _here we go!_**

#~~~#

"Tetsuya," Kuroko tertegun menatap mata yang serasa membombardir dadanya kini, entah apa maksud si iblis merah itu memagang lengannya dengan cengkraman erat seperti ini.

"A,ada Akashi-San? ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" Kuroko berusaha senormal mungkin menghadapi Akashi dan jantungnya yang jelas diluar dari kenormalannya.

Akashi menghela kecil mendengar sikap formal Kuroko dihadapannya yang sukses membuat hatinya serasa dicubit. Uh, sepertinya ini alan samgan sulit, pikir Akashi kemudian.

Tapi Akashi mengerti, jika tidak mudah bagi Kuroko pastinya untuk bersikap biasa pada dirinya yang jelas-jelas telah bukan hanya mengecewakan namun juga menyakiti sampai titik yang Akashi tidak tau sebesar atau sedalam apa luka yang telah Ia torehkan pada Pemuda vanilla milkshake miliknya ini- ya setidaknya Kali ini Ia akan benar-benar menjadikan miliknya satu-satunya.

"Aku ingin bicara denga-"

" Ah, maaf tuan tapi Murasakibara-kun sedang tidak ada ditempat, dia sedang mengecheck..."

"Dengan- MU" sela Akashi menyela perkataan Kuroko yang lebih dulu menyelanya tadi dan sedikitnya membuat Ia jengkel, dan menekan Kata 'mu' sebagai klausa bahwa bukan sititan ungu itu yang Ia cari.

Sedang Kuroko? wajah boleh datar Tak beriak expresi, tapi kekagetan jelas tersembunyi dibalik semua itu. Terkejut menjadi hal wajar rasanya saat ini ketika menemukan raut tajam Akashi menghujaminya.

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatianya pada pengunjung yang memerhatikan aksi penuh drama yang disuguhkan olehnya dan Akashi bak telenovela. Uh! sial inilah Dia kalau dihadapan Pemuda iblis itu, diam tak berkutik atau lupa atas segalanya.

"Le,lepas Akashi-San semua orang melihat Ki,kita..." Gugup Kuroko menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu bicaralah denganku sekali saja" Ucap Akashi keukeh membuat Kuroko mati gaya. apa? apa lagi? apa mau mantannya ini? kenapa Dia mengusiknya lagi, bukankah dulu sudah Ia katakan dulu?

"A,ano... Bukannya Aku ingin ikut campur, tapi Atsushi sedang tidak ada ditempat... Emh, tolong jangan buat keribu-ah maksudku Kuroko-kun sedang bekerja jadi maaf Akashi-San bisakah Kau melepaskan tangannya." Entah keberanian darimana Himuro datang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Kuroko yang tengah terpaku kagum atas tindakan kekasih dari titan pamakan permen itu.

Tapi Sungguh, Kuroko sangat berterimakasih sebenarnya, tapi kini mereka malah terlihat seperti drama cinta segitiga yang tengah saling menarik atau berebut. Lagi pula Kuroko seratus persen yakin bahwa Akashi tidak akan menanggapi kata-kata Himuro bagaimanapun Pemuda mungil itu mencoba menolongnya.

Akashi itu titisan Lucifer, dan Tak satu orangpun Ia yakini bisa membantunya saat ini kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi apayang harus Ia lakukan? saat ini Ia tidak berada dalam mode bertahan untuk melawan, jadi mungkin Ia akan mengiyakan saja permintaan Akashi dibanding memicu pembantaian masal karena membuat si Lucifer ini kesal.

Namun tiba-tiba niatnya terhenti ketika suara memekakan telinga khas ambulan dan mobil polisi entah angin dari mana berhenti tepat didepan tempat parkir kedai. Tampaknya bukan hanya Ia yang kaget dan teralihkan perhatiannya, tapi seluruh pengunjung ikut ngangap tak paham situasi.

Hell! Untuk apa coba mobil ambulan dan polisi datang kekedai? Dikira ini kantor polisi atau rumah sakit apa? pemikiran Kuroko buntu seketika melihat kejanggalan ini. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Himuro yang juga berekspresi gagal paham. Oh God! Akashi bahkan belum melakukan aksi sadisnya,polisi dan ambulan sudah nangkring disana. Benak Kuroko ber gaje ria

Tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ketika netra aquarium milik Kuroko menangkap dua entitas dari teman-teman dekatnya yang keluar dari mobil-mobil spekta itu dengan penampilan yang yah... tidak terlihat untuk dikatakan cukup baik.

"Kise-Kun, Takao-kun" Guman Kuroko lalu menghampiri mereka yang berjalan disamping orang-orang tak terduga bersama mereka. Kise yang berjalan tertatih segera menarik perhatian semua orang dengan penampilan yang berantakan dan tampak meringis menahan sakit.

"Araaa Kise-kun daijoubu?" Himuro yang pertama sadar harus bertindak segera membopong Kise menuju sebuah meja kedai dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Kurokoochiiiiiii" Rengek Kise yang berhasil menambah dramatis keadaan dengan nuansa mencekam yang keluar dari si iblis merah yang merasa diabaikan dan jengkel akan sikap Kise, dengan cepat Ia mentap tajam Aomine yang melongo melihat Kise yang tampak berbeda dihadapan Kuroko tadi. Setalah menangkap sinyal tak mengenakan Aomine hanya mengakat bahu lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada ayam kecinya yang tengah meringis.

"Kami mengalami kecelakaan tadi" Ujar Takao yang ikut duduk di sebelah kursi Kise. Dan penjelasannya membuat Kuroko dan Himuro terkaget lalu menatap Kise dan Takao khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi Kise-kun tadi terpental dan tampaknya sedikit cidera." Ujar Takao lagi ketika Ia melihat tatapan khawatir dikedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ne,Ne daijoubu ssu, Aku hanya terpental dan terantuk sedikit kok ssu, nanti juga baik sendiri" Timpal Kise mencoba menenangkan Kuroko dan Himuro.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil mencoba memahami perkataan Kise lalu tanpa sadar sudut matanya kembali menatap sesosok Pemuda dim mantan cahayanya waktu di SMP dulu tengah memerhatikan Kise dengan seksama dan membuat Kuroko heran lalu Ia melihat juga si katak hijau yang penggila Oha-ASA juga ternyata ada disana dalam diam semakin membuat Kuroko gagal paham akan keadaan.

"Eh tapi, Kalau tidak salah lihat tadi, Takao-kun yang naik ambulan kan? Dan Kise-kun mobil polisi itu?" Pertanyaan Himuro sukses membuat hening diantara mereka dan jadi perwakilan keheranan Kuroko.

"Hm ya, Aku takut Takao mengalami cedera didalam , I, itu karena Aku kebetulan dokter jaga diambulan saat itu" Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Himuro sih mengerti posisi Midorima hanya saja yang tidak Ia mengerti ialah kenapa harus Takao yang masuk ambulan? secara kalau dilihat dari fisik kayaknya Kise tampak lebih pantas masuk ambulan.

"Tapi Midorima-kun kenapa tidak Kise saja yang ada diambulan?" Tak tahan penasaran nan heran akhirnya Himuro bertanya juga.

"Itu karena Kise terluka" Jawab Aomine malah membuat Himuro,Kuroko,Kise,Dan Takao semakin ngangap gaje, Dia gila atau hari ini Hari kebalikan? Pikir keempat pemuda mungil itu tak habis pikir dengan jawaban yang diberi Aomine.

"Tapi normalnya Aomine-kun, yang masuk ambulan untuk dapat diberi pertolongan pertama ya Kise" Timpal Kuroko mengamini keheranan semua orang.

"Menurutku tidak masalah Tetsuya, itu bagus Kise bisa langsung memberi bukti bahwa Dia korban dengan langsung Ke kantor polisi kan? lagi pula Daiki bisa mengantar Ryota kerumah sakit setelahnya" Sahut Akashi yang kali ini angkat suara dari bisunya dari tadi.

Hah? rasanya kok otak Kuroko tiba-tiba blang saat mendengar perkataan Akashi barusan, hell kan bisa perawatan pertama dulu baru buat laporan atau diwakili Takao saja? Apa-apaan si setan merah itu membela si dim itu?

"Maaf setahu Ku dahulukan pertolongan pertama, dan setahu Ku pertolongn terbaik ya ikut ambulan Akashi-San" Kata Kuroko tak terima dengan pernyataan tak masuk diakal dari Akashi barusan.

"Kan di ambulan Ku sudah ada Takao nodayo" Jawab Midorima membuat si biru muda mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Tapi akukan tidak apa-apa Midorima-San! Kau yang memaksaku masuk sana walau Aku bilang Aku tidak terluka!" Sahut Takao yang tampaknya jengkel juga dengan perkataan Midorima barusan.

"Hoi, bisa jadikan Kau terluka lebih dari Kise?" Timpal Aomine malah semakin membuat suasana absurd nan menegangkan.

"Dilihat dari mana pun Aku yang terluka Dan butuh pertolongan pertama Ahominechiiii" Raung Kise kesal dengan statement tak masuk akal. Yaiyalah bagianmananya coba Takao terluka?

" Lupakan itu, kenapa kalian tidak pergi kekantor polisi atau rumah sakit seperti yang dituju?" Tanya Himuro 6ang sudah mulai mumet tak menemukan titik terang alasan masuk akal akan tingkah anggota kisedai macam si dim dan sikodok hijau itu.

"Itu karena Kise/Takao tidak Mau/ nodayo" Jawab Aomine dan Midorima bersamaan. Kuroko dan Himuro menatap Kise dan Takao yang menayap mereka dengan tatapan penjelasan secara tak tersirat yang nampaknya ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kuroko.

Ya Kuroko mengerti perasaan dua sahabatnya itu pasti sulit harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang telah menyakiti dimasa lalu yang tengah berusaha mereka hindari itu lebih lama lagi, Sama seperti yang Ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu... Akashi kembali...

Eh Tunggu, rasanya kok sedikit ganjal ya? pikir Kuroko kemudian. Akashi yang kembali senada dengan Aomine dan Midorima yang kembali...

Dengan secepat kilat Ia alihjan perhatiannya pada entititas heterokrom yang juga menatapnya dengan sedikit tarikan disudut bibirnya.

Oh God! jangan-jangan...

TBC

 **Author note**

 **HUAAAAAAAAA gak ngerti harus Ngomong apaaaaa gomeeeen telaaaatt hehe, ini dakuh dalam tahap frustasi antara dilanjut atau enggak tapi gak Tega Kalau ditinggal gitu aja...**

 **tapi syukurlah walau pernah lost feel tapI akhirnya bisa balik lagi, Gomen atas segala kekurangannya Dan terimakasih atas semua dukungannya.**

 **thanks to**

 **Hagane runa, nimuixkim90** , **yuki chaniago, guest gak usah tau namanya(?) Dan semua yang baca, review, follow Dan fav**

 **please give me your sign eith your review for this part good or bad. okay? but nothing place for FLAME okay!**

 **see you next chap**

 **#me**


	6. What they want to do

**Enjoy and appreciate the little thing in your life, because one day you will look back and realize they were the big things ever.**

 **(The vow)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **mainstream, gaje, plot berantakan, typo bertaburan, EYD/EBI kacau.**

 **DLDR**

 **the good critical? I will accept but not to flame OK?**

Seharusnya Kuroko menyadari dari awal ketika Pemuda yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu muncul tak diundang, Sungguh seringai kecil dari Pemuda merah itu seperti sudah membocorkan apa niatnya dan kawan sejawatnya bisa berbarengan bermodus kebetulan untuk bertemu dengan masing-masing diantara mereka, dan demi Jansin-Sama yang muncul di fandom ninja mencari berkah di sebelah, Sumpah! Bukannya Kuroko mau geer atau narsis kelewat pede, Ia tahu kedatangan Akashi bukan tanda bahwa Pemuda itu hanya berkunjung kekafe atau sekedar mampir istirahat makan siang ataupun niat reuni bersama si titan penggilas permen. Ia yakin kedatangan nya adalah untuk mengusiknya lagi, Dan itu tampaknya akan merepotkan Kuroko yang pesimis mendapat hari tenang sekelas liburan Santorini setelah ini dan dimulai dari sekarang.

" Tunggu ,sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian muncul begitu saja?" Entah karena Kuroko sudah jengah dengan tatapan Akashi atau memang penasaran menuntut kejelasan yang membuatnya to the poin bertanya menghentikan perdebatan makin ricuh tak kunjung menemukan penyelesaian.

Orang-orang yang sejak tadi keukeh dengan pendapat dan pertikaian mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara bening menginterupsi keluar jalur dari pokok pembicaraan awal mereka.

Si merah yang mendengar si pinguin birunya bertanya dalam artian menuntut kejelasan dari kecurigaan hanya tersenyum kecil dan berpikir- _ah Tetsuya nya memang selalu mengerti dengan cepat dan to the point seperti dulu-_ Bangga Akashi dalam benaknya berlafas mensyukuri bahwa sedikitnya dalam hal ini Kuroko tidak berubah.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine yang tak paham maksud mantan bayangannya dulu ini, Yahhh... sepertinya Dia sedikit kurang paham dibanding dua rekannya, Akashi dan Midorima yang tampak mampu menangkap maksud dari si baby blue.

"Apa maksud kalian muncul dihadapan Kami setelah sekian lama?" Ouohhh... Aomine tertegun gagap saat mendengar pertanyaan kelewat jelas dari Kuroko barusan.

Sedang Kise, Takao dan Himuro tiba-tiba tertegun ketika menyadari apayang jadi pernyataan si baby blue itu benar adanya. Untuk apa mereka ada disini, dihadapan mereka?.

"Kuroko-chii benar, ini terlalu aneh untuk disebut sebuah kebetulan ssu" Sahut Kise yang diamini anggukan kecil Takao. Memangnya ada kebetulan diselingi keabsurbd-an tak ternilai masuk diakal begini?

"Ah, Tetsuya memang selalu berkata begitu jelasnya ya," Akashi menjeda sesaat " Tapi ini benar kebetulan loh, Aku tidak bersama mereka dalam merencanakan maksud yang Aku pikir mungkin memiliki kesamaan dengan niat Ku." Lanjut Akashi yang memfokuskan netra heterokromnya pada aquarium bening milik Kuroko.

" Dan apakah itu Akashi-San?" Alih-alih Kuroko yang menjawab atau sekedar menyahut sebagai balasan, Takao berimprovisasi untuk bertanya.

Oh demi Voldemort (yang gak boleh disebut namanya) suasana hening mencekam nan tegang hinggap bergelayut manja di benak Himuro yang tiba-tiba merutuki diri atas ke ikut campurannya ini, seharusnya Ia jadi penonton setia dengan radius cukup aman saja sambil menunggu baby besar kesayangannya datang dari pada terjebak antara dua kubu yang sepertinya akan memulai pertikaian itu.

"Mendapatkan maaf" Jawab Midorima membuat keempat mudi tertegun mendengarnya.

"Hah, kh.. Aku tidak mengerti, Kami tidak mengerti" Ucap Kise disela kekehan meremehkan.

"Apayang tidak Kau mengerti Kise? Aku disini untuk menjatuhkan diriku dihadapanmu Aku-"

"Sudah cukup Aomine-kun" sela Kuroko

"Terimakasih telah mengantar Kise-kun dan Takao-kun, kalian boleh pergi biar Kami mengurus sisanya" Spontan Kuroko dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Tidak, Bukannya Kuroko ingin menjadi seorang pengecut atau perusak momen yang terbentuk oleh Aomine tapi Sungguh deklarasi dua orang itu secara tak langsung diamini Akashi yang sejak tadi menyendu menatap nya penuh harap. Untuk saat ini Kuroko Tak ingin mendengar apapun, Aomine dan Midorima sudah menyampaikan maksud dan Ia tak mau mendengar maksud dari Akashi apapun itu nantinya yang sudah pasti berhubungan dengannya.

"Oi Tetsu Kami belum selesai" protes Aomine yang sejak tadi tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya yang terlanjur bersambung.

"Sudahlah Daiki Kita selesaikan hari ini sampai disini saja, besok Kita bisa kembali lagi kan?" Besok katanya? Kuroko terhenyak atas perkataan Akashi yang sejak tadi tak pernah melepaskan fokusnya terhadap dirinya yang terbisu. Maksudnya si Lucifer ini akan datang lagi begitu? Oh Hell! apa mau pemuda itu?! Mau membuat Kuroko stress berkala? Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja tidak usah ada kata yang merujuk pertemuan kembali kan?.

Sedang ke empat orang penghuni kedai masih melongo, dua teman sejawat Akashi terpaksa mengiyakan titah otoriter sang emperor yang kelewat seenaknya itu dengan berlalu menuju pintu kaca dengan sedikit berat hati meninggalkan masing-masing pujaan hati mereka. Dan untuk Akashi, Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kuroko Dan sedikit menunduk kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah ayu milik Kuroko.

"Alasan yang tidak ingin Tetsuya dengar, Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang" Jeda " Aku ingin mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan, untuk meraih kembali hal besar yang telah Aku lewatkan" Bisik Akashi membuat wajah datar Kuroko menegang nanar setelah Akashi benar-benar berlalu menyusul dua temannya itu.

 _Tidak... kumohon pergilah..._

#~~~~#

"Tat-chiiiin" Murasakibara berteriak memanggil kekasihnya yang entah dimana keberadaannya kini. Ia baru saja pulang setelah membuat nota untuk distribusi pasokan bahan kue dan kopinya untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Ia kembali saat kedai yang lengang tanpa pengunjung karena jam makan siang yang sudah selesai.

"Tat-chin?" Murasakibara cukup bingung ketika ia tak mendapati kekasihnya maupun sahabat-sahabatnya yang biasanya sudah ada untuk membantunya tak nampak di kedai yang hanya ada beberapa waiters yang tengah membersihkan meja atau melayani beberapa pengunjung yang masih tersisa.

Murasakibara memutuskan untuk turun Ke tempat dimana disana adalah tempat istirahat dan tempat untuk menghitung pundi-pundi sen yang kedai dapatkan disana. Begitu menuruni tangga Ia dapat melihat sekelompok kecil yang tengah terhanyut pada kesunyian dan dunia mereka masing-masing dan membuat Murasakibara mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengerutkan kening bertanya-tanya.

"Tat-chin, kalian sedang apa disini?" Suara Murasakibara membuat Himuro terperanjat lalu mengalihkan pendanganya pada kekasihnya yang kini merentangkan tangan memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aree mereka kenapa?" Tanya Murasakibara ketika melihat tiga temannya masih tak menyadari kedatangannya dan masih bergelut dalam lamunan masing-masing.

" Ikut Aku Atsushi" Himuro menarik sititan ungu itu untuk kembali masuk kekedai dan berhenti didepan pantry.

" Ada apa Tat-chin?"

" Tadi Akashi-san kesini" Ujar Himuro

" Hah, siapa?" Murasakibara tak dapat mendengar dengan baik apayang Himuro katakan saking pelan Dan cepatnya Himuro berucap.

" Akashi-san, Aomine-san dan Midorima-san" Kata Himuro lagi dengan sedikit kesal.

" Aka-chin?" Himuro mengangguk mendengar sang kekasih yang tampaknya mulai mengerti situasi.

" Untuk apa mereka kemari?" Murasakibara heran dengan kejadian langka yang Ia lewatkan tadi, pasalnya baik Himuro maupun Murasakibara mengetahui masa lalu pahit ketiga temannya. Dan itu cukup buruk menurut mereka berdua, di tolak atau dibuang begitu saja menyisakan luka yang sulit untuk disembuhkan.

" Entah, yang kutahu mereka bilang kembali untuk sebuah maaf" Jawab Himuro sambil menatap Murasakibara yang tampak berpikir.

" Aku tidak tahu Aka-chin, Mine-chin dan Mido-chin akan bergerak secepat ini" Gumam Murasakibara tak ayal membuat Himuro terperangah.

"Secepat ini? Atsushi apa maksud- Kau tau niat mereka?" Rentet Himuro menuntut kejelasan dan malah dibalas anggukan polos dari Murasakibara.

"Ya ampun Atsushi!"

" Tat-chin marah ya? Aku bertemu mereka dua hari yang lalu dan disana mereka bercerita tentang itu, Aku sudah mengingatkan mereka jika merka menyakiti , Kuro-chin, Kise-chin dan Takao-chin Aku akan menghancurkan mereka. Jadi Tat-chin jangan marah ne?" Bujuk Murasakibara yang dibalas gelengan pelan Himuro.

"Tidak, tidak Atsushi Aku tidak marah, Aku hanya sedikit kaget saja.Ini pasti sulit untuk mereka, " Murasakibara mengangguk paham apayang diucapkan si mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

 _Pasti berat ya..._

Sangat berat sampai mereka serasa tak berpijak lagi pada tanah dan sudah melayang-layanglayang diudara yang serasa pengap menghambat oksigen primer untuk dihirup.

" Apa ini mimpi ssu? " Gumam Kise membuat kedua temannya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kise.

" Apa mereka bilang? maaf?" Ujar Kise lagi. Ia mengerti itu hanya sebuah masa lalu dan untuk sebuah maaf Kise yakin baik dirinya atau dua temannya inipun sudah memaafkan, tapi apa luka akan semudah itu terhapus saat hati mereka bahkan belum siap untuk menghadapi luka itu sendiri.

" Mereka terbentur atau bagaimana? Frustasi Takao ketika mengingat tingkah Midorima tadi ditambah dengan dua orang lainnya yang bikin semaput saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti ssuuu, kenapa setelah sekian lama mereka kembali ssuuu" Rengek Kise mengacak rambutnya dramatis.

" Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" Suara Takao terasa mengambang ditambah dengan tatapan kosongnya yang mencoba mencari cara keluar yang tak kunjung menemui titik terang.

Sungguh selama ini mereka sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan yang melingkupi mereka tanpa rasa rumit yang pernah mereka jalani dulu, tanpa apapun masalah hati yang berpotensi memelintir hati kembali. Dan sekarang mereka dipaksa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa asas probabilitas itu bukan hanya dalam sistem kalkulus matematika tapi bisa real dalam praktek kehidupan nyata yang sukses membuat mereka dipukul telak, didepak dari zona aman yang mereka bangun. Sungguh mereka tak akan mengabaikan yang namanya kemungkinan lagi mulai dari sekarang.

 _Brakk_

Meja terlanjur digebrak tak berperasaan oleh pinguin biru yang sejak tadi bungkam tak ayal membuat Kise dan Takao terkaget-kaget jadinya apalagi dengan Aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari si baby blue.

"Ku, Kuroko-chii daijoubu ssu?" Gagap Kise begitu Ia melihat kilat aneh dari Kuroko yang diluar nalar kebiasaan.

"Tidak! Kita akan buat benteng lebih kuat untuk esok hari, Kalau perlu sekuat tembok penghalau titan untuk mencegah mereka masuk kawasan aman bagaimana pun caranya!" Semangat Kuroko membmembara membuat Kise maupun Takao terbelalak nan ngangap antara bingung dan ragu bahwa si muka tembok bisa berkata seperti itu.

Ya, Kuroko sudah bertekad tidak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya, ti-dak-a-kan!

 _Tidak lagi Akashi-kun!_

TBC

 **author note**

 **Thanks to**

 **Hagane runa yang masih setia akan fic absurd ini.**

 **Kuroshunid yang membuat Aku mulai berusaha memperbaiki lagi,Dan lagi walau tetep nyentrik aneh aja karya Ku.**

 **Nimuixkim90 yang sudah setia Dan berkenan suka**

 **Yuki Chaniago yang udah bersedia menyukai karya aneh bin belibet.**

 **Anitayei yang memberi dukungan**

 **Himavaille yang sudah berkenan baca Dan suka cerita aneh ini.**

 **Lunaseksi yang udah mengoreksi Dan memberi saran yang sangat berharga. Dan untuk semua reader yang silent maupun enggak, yang nge fav Dan follow.**

 **love you all /hiks/ I'm nothing without you.**

 **maaf atas kekacauan dific kemarin yang Sumpah dibuat dengan mood berantakan gara-gara nunggu pesawat yang delay Tak terkira pada penyelesaiannya yang Sungguh tak terkira.**

 **I hope you like this part, and I really, really thanks to all who always support me. hehe review please give me your sign but not to flame OK?**

 **see you next chap**

 **#me-(istrinyauchihasasuke#plak)**


	7. fight

**_Relationship are worth fighting for but you can't be the only one fighting_**

 ** _(unknown)_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **OOC,Mainstream, typo bertaburan, EYD/EBI berantakan, gaje de el el.**

#~~~~#

Kuroko mengelap meja dengan sedikit tenaga dalam yang dikeluarkan membuat meja berjibaku ricuh tergesek paksa. Wajahnya masih disetel sedatar meja yang tengah Ia gosok, tapi tampaknya orang lewatpun tahu bahwa si biru sedang dalam aura buruk radius siaga untuk di dekati.

Sedang disudut lain tampak empat orang yang sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama sambil berjibaku dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada satupun yang berani mendekat atau sekedar menyapa Kuroko saat ini, setelah kejadian tadi siang yang jelas masih segar dalam ingatan, mereka benar-benar putus dalam kemampuan menganalisa apayang harus didahulukan.

Bersikap professional seolah tak terjadi apapun atau memikirkan kata-kata Kuroko tadi yang sukses membuat bulu roma mereka berbaris rapih berdiri tegak layak tuntutan upacara.

Kise dan Takao benar-benar stagnan saat mendengar kata dari untaian sibaby blue yang sanksi dikatakan dengan sebutan semangat 45. Tapi sungguh ini pertama kali dalam seumur hidup mereka melihat Kuroko yang biasanya tenang damai layak nya air berkobar tersulut emosi mempertahankan diri.

Kise dan Takao sih paham sebenarnya, perasaan yang sudah lama mati kini serasa muncul kepermukaan menyisakan goresan luka yang sukar dilupakan atau disembuhkan, tapi mendengar apayang dikatakan Kuroko mereka membenarkan dan setuju untuk mulai membentengi diri dari luka yang mungkin akan menggores kembali.

Sedang dua orang lagi, Murasakibara dan Himuro terpekur bingung harus berbuat apa, sebenarnya mereka mendengarkan apayang dikatakan Kuroko dan itu cukup membuat mereka terkena serang semaput lanjutan, antara kaget, heran dan merinding disko. Apa efek dari si setan merah segitu membahananya membuat mental berubah total?.

"Ku,Kuroko-chii sudah malam ssu , a,ayo Kita pulang bersama" Kise akhirnya angkat berbicara.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kise dan teman-teman lainnya, Ia sedikit menghela nafas lalu berkata.

"Duluan saja Kise-kun, Aku akan pergi Ke perpustakaan pusat untuk meminjam buku baru"

"Eh? Mau Kami antar?" Tawar Takao yang dibalas gelengan pelan dari Kuroko, " Tidak apa-apa, kalian pulanglah dan istirahat" Sahut Kuroko yang ditanggapi anggukan mengiyakan dari kedua orang itu.

Selepas Kise dan Takao pergi dari kedai Ia segera membereskan pekerjaannya dan berpamitan kepada Murasakibara dan Himuro dan lekas pergi dari sana.

Kuroko berjalan dengan tenangnya menikmati suasana temaram namun masih ramai oleh mudi yang sedang menikmati saturday night ala remaja kasmaran. Sebenarnya kedai biasanya buka sampai jam sembilan saat weekend seperti ini, hanya saja karena ini sudah bulan desember yang artinya akhir bulan di penghujung tahun, maka kedai sudah memulai mengadakan check kuality dan stock of name untuk segala kebutuhan pangan, sarana dan prasana dikedai agar menghasilkan kepuasan pelanggan ditahun yang akan datang. Tapi tugas itu hanya dalam wewenang Murasakibara dan Himuro selaku pemilik kedai, sedang Ia dan pegawai lain diberi libur untuk hari ini.

Kuroko berjalan diantara keramaian anak remaja yang bergandengan tangan saat mereka berjalan dengan penuh canda tawa penuh romansa lovey dovey khas remaja membuat Kuroko sedikit menghela nafas kecil

Sesuatu dalam dirinya sedikit tercubit melihatnya, Ia seolah tertarik keroda waktu dimasa lampau ketika tangannya begitu hangat ditaut penuh otoritas dan dominasi dari pemuda bersurai darah yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Saat itu Ia ingat, mereka juga akan mengunjungi perpustakaan pusat di awal-awal hubungan mereka, yahh bisa dibilang kencan perdana mereka yang akan dihabiskan diperpustakaan kota.

Kuroko ingat, Akashi sengaja menemuinya jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo dengan alasan ingin berkencan dengannya. To the point sekali, itulah Akashi dan keabsolutan tak ingin dibantah miliknya. Tapi saat itu Ia cukup senang juga walaupun sifat Akashi agak menyebalkan juga karena menaksanya kencan dimalam musim dingin yang amat dingin namun mampu menghangatkan hatinya.

Mengingatnya membuat Kuroko tersenyum kecil untuk sesaat sebelum benaknya terpukul telak oleh kelebat bayangan memori musim dingin lain yang membuatnya menggigil dalam artian beku hatinya yang membuat Ia tersingkir dalam luka.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan memori-memori yang harusnya tidak usah muncul lagi, tapi entah kenapa sejak kemunculan Akashi kembali, semua kenangan bermunculan tanpa bisa Ia kendalikan.

 _lupakan Tetsuya! untuk saat ini treatment dirimu dengan semua surga buku disana_

Kuroko membuka pintu perpustakaan dan seketika matanya di sambut manja oleh jajaran rak-rak buku yang menentramkan jiwa, membuat Kuroko tersenyum kecil dibalik wajah datarnya.

Ia berjalan menuju jajaran rak yang menyediakan light novel dan novel-novel lainnya. Ia menyusuri setiap buku dengan hati ringan, yah setidaknya buku menjadi obat termanjur untuk hati yang dilanda gegana, Kuroko bisa mengexplor semua buku untuk mendapatkan buku yang benar-benar mencuri hatinya dan menggodanya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama si novel-kun. Ia akan mengenyampingkan urusan besok tentang benteng yang akan Dia bangun kalau- kalau Akashi benar-benar datang.

 _Sudah cukup lupakan Tetsuya! fokus untuk novel-kun saja untuk saat ini!_

Kuroko menggeleng kembali berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan seseorang dalam benaknya, rasanya Ia mulai terlihat gila dengan terus melamun dan menggelengkan kepalanya dari tadi seolah sedang mengikuti orkesta ala anak nakal di diskotik, jip ajip ajip ajip jip jip!

Plak! tamparan imajiner Ia arahkan pada pemikiran absurd kelewat nista miliknya, dan sekarang Ia merutuki kembali kehadiran Akashi yang sudah mulai membuat kenormalannya geser hingga presentase 45 derajat.

Damn! Akashi lagi, kenapa pemuda itu harus mengganggunya bahkan dalam otaknya ini sehingga Ia terus mengingat pemuda itu, mengingat kata-kata yang tadi si...ang.

 _Oh hell! lupakan, lupakan, cari buku, cari buku Tetsuya!._

mengalihkan perhatiannya, netranya menangkap sebuah novel yang bersampul biru dongker dengan aksen ukiran yang cantik. Ia melihat seksama si novel-kun yang tampaknya akan jadi tambatan hatinya malam ini. Kuroko senang dan tersenyum kecil dibalik ke flat-an wajahnya, namun cukup indah tersungging membuat orang yang dapat melihatnya atau menyadari keberadaan Kuroko bisa salah fokus.

" Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu Tetsuya"

 _deg_

Kuroko tertegun sesaat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan bayangan akan sebuah suara yang berseliweran tanpa izin dikepalanya.

" Kau memang pendosa Tetsuya, Kau membuat orang lain terbunuh karena kehilangan darah setelah melihat senyum itu"

Kuroko dengan cepat mendongak melarikan pandangannya ke intensitas sebelah kirinya yang terdapat sesosok setan merah yang tengah menyeringai kecil kearahnya.

Kuroko terperanjat sehingga memundurkan jaraknya satu langkah, matanya membulat lucu dengan bibir sedikit terbuka yang malah memperlebar senyum dari Akashi yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Kuroko berani bersumpah, selama hidupnya Ia tidak pernah takut yang namanya hantu, karena hantu kadang lebih takut padany ketika Ia menyapa si hantu-san atau si hantu-san yang tak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Tapi kali ini Ia benar-benar merasa horror ketika melihat pemuda merah itu ada dihadapannya. Mungkin Kuroko lupa hantu-san tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan raja setan macam Akashi.

" Tetsuya, Aku bukan setan sehingga Kau menatap ku seperti itu" Ujar Akashi menebak apayang dipikirkan sibaby blue dihadapannya.

"Tapi Kau sejenis dengan mereka" Sahut datar dari Kuroko yang sudah kembali Ke mode wajah nihil ekspresi miliknya.

"Ah tajam seperti biasanya Tetsuya," Ucap Akashi membuat sebal Kuroko.

"Untuk apa Akashi-san ada disini?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengalihkan netranya pada jajaran buku yang tampaknya lebih menarik dari pada sepasang iris belang yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat-lihat buku itu tujuan mu keperpustakaan bukan?"

" Aku tidak menanyakannya tujuan Ku, Aku menanyakannya tujuan mu, untuk apa Akashi-san jauh-jauh datang kemari, bukan kah dirumahmu sudah ada perpustakaan sendiri" Kuroko tak habis pikir dari tadi atas kedatangan pemuda ini untuk kesekian kalinya dihadapannya untuk hari ini. Kuroko memang berkata bahwa Ia siap untuk besok membangun tembok dihatinya kalau-kalau Akashi merealisasikan kemauannya, tapi tidak secepat ini juga kan? Moodnya berantakan ditambah tembok itu juga belum jadi karena Akashi malah nekat membuntutinya dan membuat Kuroko Moody.

"Kau benar, tapi perpustakaan ini memiliki sejarah yang amat Aku rindukan,... sebuah kenangan manis" Sahut Akashi membuat Kuroko tertegun lalu menghela kecil. Ia tahu, tentu saja sangat tahu kenangan macam apa itu, tapi kenapa harus mengungkitnya saat ini, membuat hati Kuroko sesak saja.

"Terserah" Gumam Kuroko beranjak pergi menjauhi Akashi serasa jadi solusi terbaik untuk awal benteng penolakan yang berusaha Ia mulai bangun dari dini.

Akashi yang melihat itu tersenyum kecut, Ia tahu pasti bahwa sikap itu benar-benar menolak kehadirannya. membuat sesak atas sesal yang Ia rasakan semakin terasa. Tidak, Ia akan berusaha memperbaiki segalanya Dan merengkuh kembali hati sibaby blue itu kembali.

 _Hhh~_

Kuroko sebal sekarang, Ia tidak tahu kenapa hari ini salju harus turun dengan lebatnya, menjebaknya diperpustakaan ini dengan orang yang paling ingin Kuroko jauhi number one.

Kini Ia tengah berdiri didepan perpustakaan dengan putus asa dan bimbang memilih pulang menerobos dinginnya salju atau tetap disini semalaman.

 _Mama Tetsuya mau pulang..._

" Sepertinya salju akan turun semalaman" Ujar Akashi yang sejak tadi diabaikan kehadirannya oleh Kuroko.

" Tetsuya mau disini semalaman?" Tanya Akashi lagi yang masih dibalas dengusan rendah tanpa vokal apapun keluar dari bibir mungil yang memutih kedinginan.

" Ayo pulang, Aku akan mengan-"

" Tidak perlu repot-repot, Aku akan pulang sendiri sebentar lagi" Sela Kuroko keras kepala.

" Memangnya tidak apa-apa? dingin Lho" Sahut Akashi lagi serta merta dijawab dengan Nada monoton namun penuh kesaldari Kuroko.

" Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya Akashi-san yang pulang saja, dan tolong berhenti mengganggu Ku"

"Aku tidak mengganggu mu, dari tadi Aku diam saja tuh" Elak Akashi menambah pening dikepala Kuroko.

"Kehadiran mu saja membuatku terganggu Akashi-san" Celetuk sibiru membuat Akashi tertohok mendengarnya, tetapi pemuda itu kembali pulih dengan cepat untuk kembali menggoda sibiru.

" Ah, Tetsuya perhatian sekali, Kau pasti khawatir Aku kedinginan kan?" Sumpah Kuroko ingin menjedukkan kepalanya sekarang juga, hell sejak kapan keturunan tunggal Akashi itu jadi PDOD(percaya diri over dosis)? apa ini efek kedinginan? Bodo! Kuroko tidak akan peduli pokoknya.

"Pergi saja Akashi-kun Ke Greenland sana!!" Seru Kuroko kesal maksimal dengan tingkah pemuda itu sampai-sampai melupakan sikap formalnya tadi dan tak ayal membuat Akashi tersenyum kecil karena hangat menyebar dalam rongga dadanya.

"Oh, jadi Kau ingin bulan madu di Greenland , romantis sekali karena ingin berduaan bersama Ku saat dingin Greenland menyapa ya?"

Oh demi kepala botaknya Tong Sam Tong, Kuroko rela jadi bakta Buddha sekarang, dari pada mendengar gombalan yang bikin mual ala Akashi.

"Jangan membuatku muntah Akashi-kun" Sahut Kuroko kesal.

"Eh, padahal Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan 'itu', Tetsuya sudah-"

"Stop! Apayang Kau mau sebenarnya" Kuroko berang dengan tingkah Akashi yang kali ini sukses membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan malu, sedang Akashi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat pipi Kuroko yang memerah yang kini Ia yakini bukan karena udara yang semakin dingin.

"Aku akan berhenti jika Tetsuya mengizinkanku mengantar mu pulang, sudah larut dan udara semakin dingin"

Akashi dan kelicikannya memang menyebalkan, Kuroko mendengus kesal tapi akhirnya menyetujui. Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu memanggil supirnya untuk membawa mobilnya.

Begitu di mobil yang mulai berjalan itu meninggalkan perpustakaan membawa mereka kekediaman sibaby blueblue, kendati begitu senyap melingkupi mereka. Kuroko jelas tak ingin membuka suara,sedang Akashi bukannya ia tidak mau sekedar membuka obrolan, hanya saja sikap apatis Kuroko membuat Akashi menyadari bahwa Ia tidak boleh gegabah dengan frontal memaksa Kuroko untuk menerima kehadirannya saat ini.

"Berhenti disini pak" Sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba membuat Akashi menatapnya yang mulai membuka pintu mobil itu setelah sang supir memberhentikan lajunya.

"Disini Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi yang dibalas anggukan dari Kuroko. pasalnya sejak tadi Akashi tidak terlalu memerhatikan ketika Kuroko mengarahkan sisupir untuk sampai kealamat rumah sibaby blue itu, Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kuroko.

"Hm, terimakasih Akashi-kun" Kuroko beranjak dari mobil dan tanpa diduga di ikuti Akashi.

" Tetsuya!" panggilannya kemudian.

"Apa lagi Akashi-kun?" Entah karena terlalu lelah atau apa, Kuroko tidak mendebat atau mendebat Akashi yang menatapnya intens dan mendekat kearahnya.

" Kau tau jika Aku menyadari bahwa Aku mencintaimu" Jeda " Tapi Aku tau, apayang Aku lakukan-"

"Itu sudah berlalu Akashi-kun, lupakan dan tolong pergilah, tidak ada alasan untuk mu untuk tetap disini, Aku sudah melupakannya, lagi pula bukankah dulu Aku berkata untuk jangan menyapaku?" Sela Kuroko berusaha menahan gejolak dalam hatinya dengan nada suara dibuat semenoton mungkin.

" Karena Aku tahu sisa perasaan itu masih ada dalam hatimu, dan aku kembali untuk sisa perasaan itu" Jawab Akashi tak gentar, membuat mata mereka bersirobok, dan Akashi dapat melihat kilat mata Kuroko yang seolah bertanya 'kenapa Kau berpikir seperti itu?'

"Karena Tetsuya membenciku, Kau ingat saat Kau bagian berkata bahwa Kau takut jika sisa perasaan itu masih ada dan membuatmu membenci Ku?" Jeda sesaat untuk menilik wajah Kuroko yang terpekur. " Cinta adalah perjuangan Tetsuya, dan Kau tau begitu jelas Aku tidak suka kalah, dan itu artinya Aku akan bertahan untuk perjuangan Kali ini suka atau tidak suka" Ujar Akashi dengan menekan nadanya mencoba meyakinkan Kuroko, walaupun Ia yakin takkan semudah itu.

"Aku bukan permainan Akashi-kun, tapi Kau benar jika cinta adalah perjuangan... tapi Kau tidak bisa berjuang sendiri untuk itu, jadi menyerahlah karena Aku pernah mencobanya, berjuang sendiri dalam hubungan seperti itu, lalu membuat Ku jatuh..." Ucap Kuroko membuat Akashi tercubit hatinya, karena tau apa maksud dari sibaby bluenya itu.

Kuroko berbalik meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam, Ia harus pergi Secepatnya sebelum sesuatu akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang sejak tadi Ia tahan, namun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Ia mendengar ultimatum berikutnya dari Akashi.

"Kau benar Tetsuya, tapi Aku akan membuat Kita memperjuangkan kembali hubungan Kita bersama-sama, dan saat itu, bukan Kau atau hanya Aku yang berjuang, tapi Kita berdua."

Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya lalu menutup pintu rumah mungilnya tanpa memedulikan Akashi.Kuroko bersandar pada pintu sambil meremas dadanya.

 _Tidak lagi, tidak akan lagi Akashi-kun..._

TBC.

 **Author note.**

 **Special Thanks to,**

 **Hagane runa, nimuixkim90, Yuki chaniago, divanabila.**

 **Dan...**

 **Mbak tisaaaaaa!! rasanya kok ketemu idola Hahaha, Ihhh padahal Aku nunggu lanjutan dunia Tetsuya jungkir balik, Sumpah Aku fans berat karya mu huhu. Ihhh tersanjung Kalau fic abal ini disukai Mbak.**

 **eh, Gomen agak telat karena Aku lagi dalam suasana berduka karena sahabat sekaligus dosen Ku , Mrs Dinda meninggal, ini part Ku persemahkan buat beliau yang buat plot chap ini, beliau walaupun dosen tapi baik sekaliiiii, Dan bisa membaur dengan mahasiswa, semangat nya juga gak pernah padam wlpun lagi sakit. kaget, sedih , Dan gak percaya karena pas sabtu malam masih kontekan eh, pagi jam 7 udah dikabarin udah gak ada.**

 **but I know God love she more than us. she'll never feel the pain or sick again... God always bless you, love you**

 **eh Gomen malah curhat hehe, Emh... udah panjang Blum? OK thanks for your attention, review please but not to flame OK?**

 **OK see you next chap.**


	8. Can we?

**You know, I can't take one more step** **towards you** **cause all that's waiting is regret.**

 **(jar of heart)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **OOC, mainstream, gaje, typo bertaburan, EYD / EBI berantakan.**

 **DLDR, no flame OK?**

Midorima bergerak gusar dikursi ruangan barunya diklinik baru yang Ia tempati kali ini, Ia melirik jam tangannya sambil menghela gusar untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya ada dua alasan didunia ini orang terus menerus menengok jam dengan mimik gusar macam Midorima; satu, karena Ia sedang menunggu seseorang/sesuatu, dua, Dia kesal jamnya rusak. Tapi sepertinya dalam kasus si magane ini opsi pertama jadi alasan dan pilihan tepat.

Ya, Ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang membuatnya gugup setengah matimati. Pasalnya yang Ia Tunggu saat ini adalah seorang pemuda manis yang sangat berharga baginya, yang baru terasa berhaganya saat Ia kehilangan pemuda itu.

Ah, bagaimana ya tanggapan Takao begitu Ia tahu bahwa Midorima jadi dokter pengganti dI klinik ini, menggantikan dokter yang cuti melahirkan yang kebetulan adalah sepupu Midorima.

Awalnya temannya dari rumah sakit sang ayah yang akan di utus Ke klinik ini berhubung klinik ini adalah anak rumah sakit dari rumah sakit yang dikawal oleh sang ayah itu, tetapi karena saat Ia tahu bahwa Takao bekerja disini, otak jeniusnya berpikir cepat untuk memulai acara pdkt nya dengan si mantan yang tercampakan. Mengingatnya Midorima merasa hatinya sesak karena penyesalan, Ia sanksi dengan semua ini tapi sungguh Ia akan berusaha meyakinkan Takao kembali bagaimana pun caranya kali ini.

 _cklek_

Midorima mendengar dibuka dari luar, Ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut legam memasuki ruangannya.

" Shoichi," Gumam Midorima begitu pemuda itu duduk disebrang mejanya.

"Yo, Midorima!" Balas Shoichi membuat Midorima mendengus kecil. Ia Tak menyangka sohib dari Aomine ini memiliki profesi yang sama dengannya.

"Jadi, sudah siap untuk hari ini?" Tanya Shoichi membuat Midorima mengernyit kali ini. Melihat raut tak paham si kodok dari Shoutaku itu serta merta Shoichi menambahkan.

" Oh ayolah _dude_ , Kau pikir Aku tidak tahu udang dibalik frame milikmu itu, Kau kesini untuknya,"

" Aku disini menggantikan Haruka-nee nodayo" Elak Midorima membuat Shoichi merotasikan bola matanya, sambil pikirannya berkata, ' _ah, macam tsunderima'_.

"Terserah, tapi Kau tau meskipun Kita tidak dekat di SMA tapi Kau rekanku di kampus, Maka dari itu Aku akan sedikit membantu mu" Ujar Shoichi yang sukses membuat Midorima mengerutkan dahinya, dan ingin bertanya kejelasan maksud Shoichi namun tersela ketika Ia mendengar pintu berderit dibuka dari luar.

 _Cklek_

" Ohayo mo Shoichi _Sensei_ dan... Shi, Mid, sedang apa Kau disini!?" Midorima mengehela ketika melihat raut syok itu menatapnya nyalang.

Takao berjalan dengan lunglainya menaiki bus yang akan membawanya Ke klinik tempat Ia bekerja. Rasanya hari ini Ia merasa tidak bersemangat, matahari baru bersinar tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa luruh dan malas menyapa hirup pikuk kesibukan hari ini, semalam Ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyaman nan nyenyak. Karena setiap tertidur entah apa, sebuah suara yang berputar dalam kepalanya seolah membangunkannya kembali memaksa dirinya terjaga dan termenung dalam lamunan ingatan kejadian di kedai.

 _'Mendapatkan maaf'_

 _'Mendapatkan maaf'_

 _'Mendapatkan maaf'_

 _'Mendapat'-_ Stop Ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang, bahkan ketika dibus seperti ini Ia tetap mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan seseorang yang selama ini dengan susah payah Ia hilangkan eksistensinya dari hati dan pikirannya, tapi Ehhh, malah nongol bikin sumpek hati yang meladak-ledak karena debar dan sakit yang bermegah-megah dalam hatinya.

Takao turun dari bus ketika Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya hampir saja melewati tempat perhentian yang Ia tuju. Dengan tergesa Ia berjalan memasuki klinik dan segera melakukan _check roll_ untuk absen kehadirannya, Ia menghela lega saat Ia melihat jam menunjukan bahwa dirinya tidak terlambat.

Sebenarnya ini hari minggu dan hari jatah libur Takao, hanya saja Ia diharuskan untuk datang pada hari ini pasalnya hari ini Shoichi _Sensei_ bilang akan ada dokter pengganti dan Ia akan ditugaskan sebagai asisten dokter untuk si dokter itu selama dokter tetap yang cuti melahirkan itu belum kembali. Jadi Ia berjalan menuju ruang yang biasanya di isi oleh Haruka _Sensei_ untuk menyapa sang dokter baru dan Shoichi yang barusan mengiriminya pesan bahwa Ia pun tengah berdiskusi dengan si dokter baru.

 _Cklek_

Pintu dibuka pelan kendati masih menyisakan derit, dan dapat ekor matanya tangkap surai legam Shoichi tengah memunggunginya, inisiatif akhirnya Takao menyapa ramah.

" Ohayo mo Shoichi _Sensei_ dan... Shi, Mid, sedang apa Kau disini!?" Kon,...de Takao kehilangan kata dan kesadaran tatakrama seketika, _hell_! untuk apa si kodok itu ada disini coba, oh tidak, Takao memiliki firasat buruk untuk ini.

Sedang Midorima berdehem kecil juga membetulkan letak kacamatanya mencoba menetralisir kegugupannya dan kegamangannya ketika suara melengking Takao menyapa ramah telingnya.

 _'Sudah kuduga nodayo, Dia akan bereaksi seperti itu'_ Pikir Midorima dalam benaknya.

"Ah, Takao, Dia akan bergabung dengan klinik ini mulai dari sekarang, dan Kau akan menjadi asisten dokternya." Tutur Shoichi dengan entengnya menyela aksi tatap menatap antara kaget dan ngeri.

Bhlarr!!!

Rasanya petir imajiner menggelegar dalam kepalanya ketika Ia mendengar tuturan Shoichi yang di ucap semanis madu memberikan serangan lanjutan pada Takao yang masih menganga. Ia tidak mengerti, ini kebetulan, atau sengaja dibetul-betulkan oleh si kodok hijau dihadapannya ini.

"Ta, tapi Shoichi-san, tapi..." Gagap Takao, masih dalam keadaan syok.

"Baiklah, Aku sudah selesai. Takao sekarang Kau berikan berkas-berkas pasien dan kalau perlu ajak Midorima berkeliling klinik" Ujar Shoichi mengabaikan tampang sekarat Takao dan berjalan melewatinya, meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bersua.

"Emh,..." Midorima berdehem untuk menetralisir ketegangan dan gugup yang melingkupi. Takao ikut mengkondisikan wajah dan perangainya agar bersikapbersikap senormal mungkin, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Midorima, membuat si magane berdegup kencang.

Takao meraih beberapa map dalam rak yang tersedia disana Ia mengecheck sesaat, sedang Midorima hanya memperhatikan dengan bisu. Takao menyodorkan map itu dihadapan Midorima.

"Itu jadwal pasien yang harus check up rutinan kekamar pasien pagi ini, Kita akan mengelilingi klinik sambil memeriksa pasien. _Sensei_ bisa bacadata dan riwayat penyakit dan penanganan pasien disana." Ujar Takao berusaha seprofesional mungkin, Menghiraukan degup, tegang dan sakit yang mengendap dihatinya ketika pemuda dihadapannya menatapnya lekat.

Midorima menghela nafas lalu mengambil berkas itu, benaknya berpikir saat ini bukan saatnya untuk masalah pribadi dilancarkan, tapi urusan professional yang mesti dikedepankan, karena pasien sudah menunggunya. Ia meneliti berkas itu dengan seksama lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Baiklah , Ayo Kita mulai nodayo. pasien ruang rawat 319 harus segera di beri oksigen rutinan, untuk paru-parunya tapi Kita akan melihat dulu perkembangannya terlebih dulu." Kata Midorima yang dibalas anggukan dari Takao.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang kini Takao bersiap untuk bergegas pulang karena hari ini Ia hanya ditugaskan setengah hari saja. yahh iming-iming mengganti hari libur yang dipaksa rehat untuk sementara, karena alasan dokter baru yang arghhh, Takao kesal sendiri memikirkan apayang menimpa dirinya.

Setengah mati Ia harus menahan gejolak dalam hatinya, belum lagi kelibat masalalu berbetah bermunculan dengan rekitan rasa sakit dihati yang nihil disingkirkan.

Dengan menggendong tas punggungnya Ia berjalan hendak keluar dari klinik kalau saja lengannya tak dicekal tangan kokoh.

Begitu Takao menyadari si penarik lengannya itu, Ia langsung menyentak lengan itu sampai terlepas.

"Apayang Kau lakukan?" Rengut Takao.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Midorima mengabaikan tatapan sengit Takao.

" Bukan urusan mu, hari ini Aku hanya bekerja setengah hari, Kau pun jika mengikuti jadwal Haru- _sensei_ di minggu depan Kau pun off untuk Hari minggu." Sahut Takao, sambil berjalan kembali untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, Aku bisa mengantarmu " Ujar Midorima lagi menghentikan langkah Takao.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot" Sahut Takao dingin.

"Aku hanya khawatir karena kemarin Kau kan,-"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot mengasihaniku, Aku baik-baik saja" Sela Takao berhasil membungkam Midorima, entah kenapa Ia mengartikan kata-Kata Takao dengan makna yang berbeda.

"Aku khawatir, asal Kau tau saja nodayo" Ujar Midorima berusaha menggapai tali percakapan.

Takao berbalik menatap iris Midorima dengan sendu. lalu menghela kecil sambil mengulum bibirnya mencoba mempertahankan sedikit kekuatan hati yang Ia punya.

"Tidak perlu, Kita disini adalah rekan, Aku harap bertindak pun layaknya seorang rekan dokter dan suster asisten nya saja." Kata Takao meluncur dari rongga serak di pita suaranya.

"Tidak bisakah setidaknya Kita seperti dulu" Lirih Midorima " Dekat sebagai teman, setidaknya sebelum Kau memaafkan Ku dan menerima Ku seutuhnya?" Sambung Midorima yang membuat Takao mengernyit sesaat lalu kembali memunggungi Midorima.

Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? kemana sifat tsundere yang diagungkannya? Akan lebih mudah bagi Takao harusnya jika pemuda itu bersikap apatis dengan ketsundereannya seperti dulu. Lalu, apa maksud dari seperti biasa seperti dulu? Midorima amnesia atau apa, setelah apayang terjadi dulu, Ia pikir itu mudah baginya?.

"Tolong Aku tidak ingin membahas lagi semua itu, karena..." Jeda sesaat. "Semua itu sudah menjadi masalalu, memori lama yang jadi penyesalan bahwa Aku dengan egoisnya memaksa mu untuk menerima perasaan Ku" Lirih Takao.

"Tidak, akulah yang tidak-"

"Karena itulah, Aku tidak bisa lagi layak dulu lagi, seolah tak terjadi apapun, karena Aku takut membenci Dan malah menyakiti mu." Sela Takao lagi membuat Midorima membatu tak bergerak bahkan ketika tubuh mungil Takao hilang dari pandangannya.

 _Bakao, Kali ini Aku benar-benar mencintaimu , harus dengan apa Aku menggapai mu lagi?_

 **Tbc.**

 **Author note.**

 **special thanks fo Hagane runa, nimuixkim90 , yuki chaniago, Anitayei divanabila1717, Sofi asat, mith, lunaseksi,** **alchan056, Himevaille, Uchiha merry,** **IL'yss505.**

 **Dan semua yang fav and follow, hehe Thank you for all, oh ini Aku persembahkan untuk Yg masih setia Hagane-San, dan Anitayei, hehe gomeeennn Kalau feelnya gak dapet, Sumpah ini Aku Bingung jadinya, tapi akhirnya bisa Aku update juga. Ihh, rev, dari mith sangat membangun sekali, terimakasih.**

 **OK, thanks a lot all, review please but not to flame OK? I hope this part not too bad.**

 **OK, see you next chap.**

 **(#me)**


	9. games

**_Life is the only game which is no pause, no resume and no restart. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt._**

 ** _(unknown)_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **OOC,mainstream, gaje,EYD/EBI masih belajar , typo bertaburan, plot gak nentu Dll, DlDR.**

#~~~~#

Kise menghela nafas dengan bosannya, sesekali Ia melongok melihat jajaran bangku restoran yang mulai ditempati dengan ramainya oleh muda-mudi dengan gandengan masing-masing pasangan, yahh maklum hari minggu memang jadi sasaran kencan yang jadi rutinitas mingguan sekian banyak remaja muda ataupun remaja nanggung diseantero penjuru dunia.

Sebenarnya ini jadi momok menyebalkan bagi Kise yang terjebak di meja pelayanan _take away/home_ yang tugasnya hanya duduk menunggu pelanggan kalau-kalau ada pesanan yang ingin dibawa pulang dan mencatatnya. Ia tidak terbiasa diam seperti ini tetapi apa boleh buat, Murasakibara dan Himuro memerintahkannya untuk disini saja berhubung kakinya yang masih bengkak hasil parkur kemarin yang masih menyisakan nyeri dan bengkak serupa kaki Gajah. Sebenarnya Kuroko menyarankan(baca:memaksa) untuk pulang dan istirahat dirumah saja, tapi karena Ia bilang dengan _keukeuh_ bahwa Ia akan mati kebosanan jika berada dirumah, and _this is it_ hasil tawar menawar setara pertaruhan judi casino royal abad _down town Abbey_ akhirnya sipemilik kedai menitah paten Ia hanya dapat menguasai meja ini.

Ia sebal, Ia tidak bisa wara wiri kesana kemari atau sekedar membuntuti si idola biru yang tengah mondar-mandir mencatat pesanan, ditambah lagi dari tadi Ia hanya terbengong layak manekin maskot kedai tanpa pelanggan yang tampaknya enggan memesan untuk dibawa pulang.

 _'Huh, jaman sekarang orang pada pelit ssu, orang rumah dilupain! harusnya adayang memesan untuk dibawa pulang, kan lumayan dapet bonus senyum menawan dari Ku ssu'_ Pikir Kise ngaco, entah karena cuaca hari yang masih dibilang pagi ini sangat dingin, atau karena effect pengabaian Kuroko yang membuat Kise sebegini absurd dan semaputnya, atau mungkin juga efek dari hati yang tergerogot iri melihat mudi jalan dengan apik nan romantis meramaikan kedai? Yahhh, jika ingin menemukan jawabannya tanyakan pada ekor nigou yang bergoyang.

Tiba-tiba netranya tertuju pada entitas dua remaja manis bergender Sama yang tengah berdebat dimeja pemesanan menentukan apa dan siapa,

 _'Mau pesan apa?'_

 _'Siapa yang mau bayar?'_

Ah, entah kenapa memori Kise ditarik paksa begulir pada kenangan past tenses yang tanpa sadar menyusup membuka luka rapat dalam hati.

Dua remaja itu mengingatkannya ketika Ia masih berseragam gakuran, Ia mengingat dirinya yang dulu begitu cerah ceria berdampingan dengan rekan tim masa _junior highschool_ yang Ia kagumi dan... cintai,. Ah, saat itu segala perdebatan rasanya jadi memori manis yang tak lekang tuk dilupakan.

' _Aomine-chii!'_

Kise tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat kelakarnya dulu yang terus mengikuti pemuda dim itu layak anak bawang, Ia senantiasa mematri satu nama atau memori, Aomine-chii begini, Aomine-chii begitu... segalanya tentang Aominechii kesayangannya.

 _'Arghh, berdiam diri memang menyebalkan'_

Pikir Kise sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan apapun itu yang datang dari kotak memori masa lalunya. Ia bertekad untuk tetap seperti ini, Kise yang ceria tanpa masa lalu tentang patah hatinya. Benar kata Kuroko-chii nya Ia harus membentengi diri mulai dari sekarang mengingat orang yang jadi penyebab luka lama kembali mengusik dirinya dengan dalih sebuah maaf dan... ah entahlah Kise benar-benar tak ingin mengingatnya sekarang.

"Aku ingin pesan untuk bawa pulang" Sebuah suara menghentikan lamunan Kise yang terperanjat kaget namun girang akhirnya mendapat pelanggan, maka dengan cerianya Ia siap memamerkan senyum secerah mentari.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang Kami siap mela...yani, Kau ?" Histeris sudah Kise lontarkan ketika melihat penampakan hantu gosong-ups pemuda dim maksudnya- yang sudah bediri tanggung dihadapannya, lengkap dengan seragam kepolisiannya.

"Kise, berhentilah menatap Ku seperti itu, Aku merasa bahwa Aku adalah arwah gentayang jika melihat expresi mu itu" Ujar Aomine sambil menggaruk tenggkuk yang tak gatal sebenarnya sambil celingukan melihat orang-orang yang tampak tertarik pada interaksi dirinya dan sianak ayamnya.

"Kau lebih mengerikan dari itu" Celetuk Kise sukses besar menohok Aomine yang tergagap pelongo aneh.

" Jadi mau pesan apa?" Sewot Kise kendati Ia tetap melayani si dim dengan seper empat hati-karena setengah terlalu besar- pikir Kise.

"Oh, Emh, 20 burger, 5 cola, 4 mocca float, 5 cheesecake, 8 maccaron dan 10 black coffe" Rentet Aomine yang senantiasa ditanggapi _kotretan_ sigap Kise, meskipun kesal Kise tetap ingat petuah sang titan, 'pembeli adalah raja'.

"Ini _bill_ yang harus Anda bayar" Ujar Kise setelah mengalkulasikan dengan otomatis di komputer dihadapannya, lalu menyodorkan kertas tagihan itu pada Aomine yang serta merta ditanggapi sodoran beberapa uang kertas dari si dim.

"Hm, Tunggu sebentar, pesananmu akan segera datang" Ujar Kise masih dengan nada judes nan keki.

Aomine menghela pasrah melihat sikap Kise yang begitu apatis terhadapnya, Ia harus belajar Sabar jika ingib meraih kembali si anak ayam itu, apalagi Dia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari dari kantor polisi tempat Ia bernaung, pergi dengan alasan makan siang yang oh Sungguh tak dinyana dirinya malah ketiban titipan seabrek komandan dan rekan kurang peka, harga diri terluka gelar inspektur kini tinggalah nama beralih jadi tukang suruh.

 _'hufth...'_

Tapi biarlah, benak Aomine menyabari, yang penting Ia bisa memuluskan jalan menuju Kise yang penuh krikil sandungan cinta, maka pikirannya berkata Ia harus cepat bertindak sebelum terlambat, walaupun Ia harus pulang dengan menenteng ini itu seperti pesuruh.

Aomine yang tetap berdiri disebrang Kise sedikit melirik pemuda surai kuning yang mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Miris, dulu pemuda itu yang sering beceloteh sekedar menarik perhatiannya, tapi sekarang menatapnya saja sepertinya enggan, maka Ia berpikir untuk berinisatif duluan.

"Kise," Kise yang mendengar namanya disebut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Aomine.

"Lihat para remaja itu, Aku jadi ingat masa lalu saat Kita masih di Teiko" Lanjut Aomine lagi membuat Kise mengerutkan dahinya.

Kise menatap objek yang disebut Aomine yang ternyata adalah objeknya bernostalgia sebelum Aomine datang.

"Kita juga begitu dulu sering ribut, di kafe dan Kau paling cerewet saat itu" Sahut Aomine lagi masih bermonolog ria.

"Aku?, Aomine-chii yang menyebalkan, pesanan seabrek tapi kere urusan bayar" Celetuk Kise kesal dengan apayang dikatakan Aomine. Dikira siapa yang dulu sering memancing keributan gara-gara gak mau tahu kalau urusan bayar membayar, kenapa sekarang kecerewetannya diungkit.

Beda dengan Kise yang merengut, Aomine malah tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari Kise, ah akhirnya Kise Mau berbicara padanya,...

"Yah, setidaknya Kau harus ingat Aku pernah mentraktir mu dulu" Kata Aomine dengan bangganya membuat Kise mengumbar tatapan yang seolah berkata _'Kau bercanda?'._

"Iya, traktir satu buah lollipop, itupun hari berikutnya Kau minta ditraktir balik dengan pesanan seabrek menguras dompet jatah harianku" Sewot Kise tak terima, 'benar-benar dech, udah item, kere, pelit, pamrih lagi' kesal Kise dalam benaknya.

Aomine tertawa renyah melihat raut merengut Kise, lalu Ia menimpali.

"Maklum, waktu itukan Aku tidak punya uang banyak, Kau yang sudah model dari remaja harusnya pengertian"

"Sepertinya sampai sekarang Aomine-chii tidak terlihat ada uang ssu, lagi pula kurang pengertian apa coba, memangnya siapa yang mentraktir mu tiap Kau kehabisan jatah bulanan gara-gara uang dibarter dengan majalah Mayumi?" Cerocos Kise yang tampaknya berhasil memukul telak Aomine, hancur sudah image inspektur keren nan ketceh badai.

"Hei, sekarang Aku sekaya Akashi Kau tau, lagi pula, Hei! itu Mai-chan bukan Mayumi!" Protes Aomine.

"Terserah Aku tidak peduli ssu " Jutek Kise " Lagi pula kenapa Kau disini?" Tanya Kise kemudian.

"Akukan sedang menunggu makanan" Ujar Aomine.

"Tapikan tidak perlu disini, Kau bisa duduk di meja pengunjung,kenapa malah nongkrong disini mengganggu pembeli yang mau pesan nanti." Gerutu Kise yang semakin kesal dengan kelakar Aomine.

"Emh, " Aomine berusaha memecah keheningan setelah perdebatan tadi, memcoba membuka topik lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Murasakibara, atau Himuro" ujar Aomine yang hanya dilirik malas Kise.

" Di dapur" singkatnya asal.

"Ah... pesanan mu sudah datang" Sahut Kise melihat seorang pelayan membawa beberapa paper bag lalu menyodorkannya kedepan Aomine.

"Ini pesanannya, dan cepatlah pergi ssu" Ujar Kise mendapat kekehan kecil dari Aomine.

"Terimakasih Kise" Gumam Aomine membuat Kise tertegun seketika dan menatap Aomine yang menatapnya lekat." Untuk mengenang masa lalu hari ini, Aku senang Kau mengingatnya" Lanjut Aomine tersenyum kearah Kise yang tertergun.

Benak Kise serasa dipukul dengan keras mendengar apayang dikatakan pemuda dihadapannya itu, telak sudah Ia serasa di tarik dari khayal menuju kenyataan yang terpampang sekarang.

' _Sial_ '

Kise lupa, Ia terlarut begitu saja pada memori masa lalu, berdebat dan _berdebar_ penuh romansa tadi tanpa mengingat memori lain. Memori yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilupakan Kise dan tak seharusnya memori lain diulang seolah semuanya baik-baik saja diantara Ia dan Aomine.

Aomine menatap Kise yang terpaku dengan tatapan kosong namun menyiratkan sebuah kesenduan dan luka tak tersirat. Benaknya dipaksa mengingat memori lain, wajah itu pernah Ia lihat ketika Ia menolak Kise mentah-mentah tak terperi kejamnya.

"Kise, Aku-"

"Lupakan saja Aomine-chii," Sela Kise membuat Aomine tertegun dalam heningnya.

" Aomine-chii masih ingat _three point_ yang sering Kita mainkan dulu? Atau permainan basket dilapangan sesungguhnya?" Tanya Kise yang Tak mendapat sambutan penyela dari Aomine.

"Hidup, layak sebuah permainan basket, dimana tidak ada pause, resum atau restart, itu berarti tidak perlu berusaha mengulang apapun yang ada dimasa lalu, karena apapun itu, takkan pernah kembali kesemula, maka Kau harus hati-hati agar tidak berbuat kesalahan atau membuat luka." Ucap Kise tersenggal disetiap katanya berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang salung berdesakan menyesakkan.

Sedang Aomine terpaku setelah mendengar apayang dikatakan Kise barusan, tangannya memegang erat paper bag daIam genggamannya bukan tidak tahu maksud Kise tapi rasa sesal yang menyeruak tiba-tiba melingkupinya. Menghela kecil Aomine serta merta berbicara.

"Kau benar, tapi apa Kau ingat apayang Aku katakan dulu?" Jeda " Yang bisa mengalahkan Ku adalah Aku, itu dulu,

kali ini Aku akan berhati-hati agar ke arogansianku tak menghancurkannku lagi, dan membuat mu menyadari bahwa Aku, menginginkamu dengan segala kekalahan dari arogansi yang Ku miliki juga ungin memulai dari awal bukan memulai kembali kenangan buruk itu." Lanjut Aomine membuat Kise membelalak atas ultimatum panjang lebar dari Aomine yang meluncur mulus.

Kise hanya menatap kosong Aomine bahkan ketika pemuda itu beranjak dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah apa setengah dari perasaan Kise terenyuh namun setengahnya lagi masih merasa luka itu masih terasa perih, bagaimana pun luka menahun ini takkan semudah itu punah begitu saja.

 _Tes_

Entah darimana datangnya air setetes menganak sungai dipipi mulusnya, dengan cepat Ia mengusapnya dan menghela menguatkan batin.

Himuro baru saja sampaI kedai siang ini karena Ia menjenguk teman lamanya di Rumah sakit. Tapi begitu sampai Ia melihat pemandangan Tak biasa di kedai milik sang kekasihnya ini.

Pasalnya Ia ketika melirik ke arah stand pemesanan _take home_ , Ia melihat pemuda yang biasanya cerah ceria seperti mentari kini tampak mendung dengan tatapan kosong.

Lalu kearah stand kopi yang tampak pemuda bersurai raven tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Kise, melongo membiarkan kopi yang hendak disajikan meluber melewati cangkir.

Maka dengan cepat Ia alihkan kembali perhatiannya ke arah pantry tempat _roll cake caramel_ di potong. Biasanya kue itu dipotong penuh seni agar menarik perhatian pembeli kini serupa hasil jajahan, kue direcah tak berperasaan oleh sibaby blue membuat Himuro meneguk ludah.

 _'ini sih lebih parah'_

Batin Himuro miris melihat kue cincang dihadapannya.

"Eh, Himuro-kun sudah datang ada apa Ne?" Kuroko tiba-tiba menyapa dengan senyum ceria membuat Himuro bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun Koniciwa hehe, la,lagi apa?" Balas Himuro sediki ragu nan takut.

"Apayang Kau tanyakan itu? tentu saja memotong kue" Jawan Kuroko datar sambil menatap kuenya, lalu mengedikkan bahu meninggalkan Himuro yang terpelongo nista.

Sumpah, ini benar-benar mengerikan, kedai ini bisa gulung tikar kalau dalam seminggu tiga orang itu tetap begitu absurd nya. Himuro benar-benar tidak tahtahu apayang terjadi sebenarnya kepada karib-karibnya itu yang pasti Ia yakini pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan tiga pemuda yang tak sengaja mampir-katanya- kemarin.

 _pluk_

Seseorang menepuk bahunya membuat Ia terperanjat, Maka dengan cepat Ia melihat sipelaku yang tern6ata sang kekasih hati.

"Atsushi, Kau membuatku kaget" Rengut Himuro dibalas cengiran Murasakibara.

"Tat-chin kenapa melamun?" Tanya Murasakibara.

" Atsushi, apayang terjadi pada mereka?" Tanya balik Himuro membuat Murasakibara mengerutkan keningnya.

" Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Murasakibara menggeleng pelan namun tampaknya tak percaya pasalnya Ia yakin sebagai orang yand dekat dengan tiga orang biang masalah ya hanya kekasihnya inI.

Maka serta merta Ia ganti pertanyaannya.

" Atsushi tahu apayang dilakukan, Akashi-san,Aomine-san, dan Midorima-san?" Tanya Himuro.

"Emh..." Murasakibara mencoba mengingat apayang dikatakan ketiga temannya lalu mengangguk.

"Aka-chin ktanya kemarin malam menemani Kuro-chin keperpustakaan, Mido-chin jadi patner Takao-chin di klinik, dan tadi Mine-chin datang memesan untuk dibawa kekantor polisinya, kenapa?" Jawab Murasakibara mengundang hela dari Himuro.

 _'Hhh~ pantas saja'_

Batin Himuro menyabari diri sendiri, efek dari gerakan cepat tiga orang teman dari sang pacar yang tampaknya berdampak buruk pada, si biru, si raven, dan si kuning itu.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Gumam Himuro.

" Apanya yang bagaimana Tat-chin?"

Himuro tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus lengan si bayi besarnya itu lalu menggeleng pelan.

Tbc.

 **Author note.**

 **special thanks for**

 **Hagane runa, nimuixkim90, Yuki caniago, IL'yss.505, Ryu elchan, dan Yukiwilamare. and all reader yang sedia baca,**

 **Hahaha gomeeennn, ini di luar jadwal, udah jadi tapi ragu di update, udah panjang bluum? maklum otakku nge stuck terus. hehe tapi akhirnya bisa update juga, terimakasih atas segala dukungannya.**

 **OK, review please but not to flame,**

 **see you next chap guys,**

 **(me)**


	10. chapter 10

**You know what hurts so much?** **Wh** **en someone made you feel special yesterday, but makes you feel like you're nobody today.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNIN** **G**

 **gaje,mainstream, OOC,typo bertaburan, DLL , DLDR.** **EBI berantakan.**

#~~~#

Kuroko menggiring trolli belanja dengan perlahan sambil memfokuskan netra biru lautnya ke jajaran rak-rak yang menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan. Wajah datar nihil ekspresi nan emosi tampak tenang setenang air danau bening, tanpa beban,tanpa noda..

Bruk

Sebuah jenis makanan berwarna putih lembek akhirnya masuk kedalam trolli sukses menghentikan langkah Kuroko.

" _Tofu"_ Kata orang yang barusan memasukkan benda itu sambil tersenyum namun dibalas delikan dari iris biru.

Wajah Kuroko bolehlah datar, tapi inner membunuh sejak tadi sudah bersemayam dalam benaknya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang ini tidak ada lelahnya? seminggu sudah ultimatum seorang Akashi dibuat, seminggu itu pula Ia diteror oleh keturunan Valak siiblis kecil yang kejam itu datang ditiap langkahnya.

Kuroko Bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi atau setidaknya cari solusi minggat dari kekangan yang dikata acara kejar mengejar maaf dan cinta Akashi yang paten.

Ia akhir-akhir ini berpikir, apa Dia pulang kampung saja ya? kan lumayan Dia bisa rehat dari aktifitas kerja, liburan, bersua manis dengan sanak familynya dan oh, tentu saja bebas dari cobaan setan yang tertam-terkutuk disebelahnya ini.

"Akashi-kun, hentikan!" cegat Kuroko ketika melihat pemuda scarlet itu tengah memasukkan kubis sebanyak 4 buah kedalam keranjangnya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum Jahil menunjukan deretan seringai yang slalu sukses membuat Kuroko ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa tedeng alih-alih menghiraukan begitu saja Ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Akashi-kun, kalau Akashi-kun ingin berbelanja, bawalah trolli sendiri"

"Kenapa harus begitu? kan sudah ada punya Tetsuya" Kata Akashi santai sambil memasukan tangannya Ke jas yang Ia pakai.

Bunuh Akashi sekarang juga, Kuroko rela-ridho dunia akhirat sumpah. Tetsuya mencoba mengingat dosa apayang telah begitu patalnya sehingga karma yang ditanggungnya seepik ini?

Akhirnya trolli Kuroko giring kemeja kasir, mengabaikan Akashi yang terus mengekor dan memanggil namanya. Terserah, Kuroko tidak mau ambil pusing anggap aja ini cobaan.

Lain hal dengan Akashi yang sibuk dengan fokusnya yang terpaku pada tingkah si baby blue. Ia tahu Kuroko kesal kepadanya, tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Ia terlihat sedih dan terluka saat berinteraksi dengannya, sungguh kesal Kuroko malah menggemaskan bagi Akashi.

"Berapa?" Tanya Kuroko pada kasir yang sedang menghitung belajaan Kuroko. Si kasir menyebutkan digit yen yang menurut pemikiran Kuroko cukup membengkak kali ini. Ya bagaimana tidak membengkak, keranjang nya penuh dengan barang yang bukan miliknya begini?.

Sabar, Sabar, sabarrr...

Ia harus pandai menyabari diri, sungguh setan disebelahnya adalah musuh yang nyata baginya. sabaaarr, orang Sabar milkshakes nya banyak. anggap aja sedekah. Maka dengan pemikiran itu Ia dengan cepat hendak mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, tapi sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terjulur didepannya dengan cepat menyarahkan sebuah kartu kehadapan si kasir yang ikut melongo meluhat kartu yang dijulur kehadapan nya.

 _Black Card..._

Damn, Tetsuya tidak tahu harus berekespresi macam apa, kagum kah? atau kesal karena Ia tau maksudnya si iblis merah melakukan itu.

"Tidak usah Akashi-kun, biar Aku saja." Tukasnya menolak.

"Aku saja Tetsuya, kan uang belanja itu urusan suami"

 _What the hell!_

"cepat terima ini," Ujar Akashi lagi pada gadis kasir tersebut. Yang langsung ditanggapi si kasir dengan tergesa.

Kuroko yang masih dalam keadaan syok hanya melongo dengan bibir mungil nya sedikit terbuka. Otaknya blank, Ia sulit mencerna racauan Akashi barusan. Bahkan setelah proses pembayaran selesai dan tangannya digeret keluar Kuroko tetap blank.

 _Apa-Apaan?_

Dengan keras Ia menyentak tangan Akashi ketika mereka berada di parkiran.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Ya Tetsuya?" Sok polos, Kuroko sebal setengah modar, tampaknya ex-kaptennya perlu diberi jitakan super ala Kuroko.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan- katakan tadi!" Raung Tetsuya yang tak lebih sebuah rajukan manja yang menggemaskan.

" Tolong hentikan ini"

"Hentikan apa Tetsuya?" Serta merka perkataan mulus Aku berhasi membuat hati angel Tetsuya tiba-tiba berpikir untuk melenyapkan. Ini tak akan berhasil, pikir Kuroko kemudian.

"Terserah," jeda sesaat "ambil saja itu semua, Aku Mau pulang" Lanjut Kuroko sambil berbalik hendak pulang saja.

"Tetsuya, tunggu!" Sahut Akashi meninggalkan kantong belanjaan tergeletak di bagasi.

"Aku bisa mengantar"

 _'Abaikan Tetsuya, abaikan, gangguan saiton yang tertamp-kutuk harus diabakan'_ batinnya berkomat kamit menyabari diri. Pokoknya Kuroko tidak mau terjerat lagi seperti malam lalu yang bikin intan matanya keluar, bikin sesak saja.

Entah mujur sedang jatuh cinta pada Kuroko atau memang kebetulan tiba-tiba netra babyblue nya menangkap sebuah motor matic dan seorang yang Ia kenal tengah melewatinya dan berhenti didepannya.

"Kurokoochii!!" Sapa riang si mentari-Kise- semangat 45. Dalam hati Kuroko bereforia sujud Syukur untuk kedatangan Kise kali ini.

"Kise-kun, ayo pergi" Ajak Tetsuya langsung menduduki jok motor dibelakang Kise.

"Eh?" Kise terpelongo heran. Lho,Lho...

Biasanya Kuroko itu musti dibujuk seribu rayuan manis madu, agar Mau Diajak nebeng, tapi Kali ini si babyblue Naik tanpa tedeng alih-alih ada tawaran dari mulutnya, jelas saja Ia terpelongo.

Tapi tampaknya keheranannya terjawab ketika Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan tergesa menuju kearah mereka dengan aura mematikan.

"Kise-kun ayoo!" Kuroko menepuk pundak Kise." Eh, tapi.." Kise gelagapan.

"Tetsuya!"

"Ayo Kise-kun," desak Kuroko ketika Akashi semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ayoo!!" Sentak Kuroko lagi membuat Kise terkaget seketika dan menggaspol motornya secepat awan milik Goku- sibocah Ajaib di fandom sebelah- dan meninggalkan Akashi yang tampak murka.

Kuroko menengok sesaat, jarak antara dirinya dan Akashi sudah terbentang jauh dan itu sedikit membuatnya lega, ya setidaknya...

"A,Anoo, Kuroko-chii..." Gumam Kise setelah memelankan laju motornya.

"Kalau Kise-kun ingin bertanya kenapa Kami bisa bersama, kurasa Kise-kun tau tenyang ultimatum agresi minggu lalu" Datar, Kuroko mengucapkannya dengan Nada andalannya namun sarat akan keenggana di interview lebih Lanjut.

"O-Owh... souka.." Kise sih kemal* sebenarnya cuman dilihat dari jiwa introvert Kuroko saat ini, tampaknya kemalnya musti fi pendam dalam-dalam.

Perjalanan mereka dihiasi bising kendaraan sekitar saja, sedang vokal mereka tersimpa rapat. perjalanan yang damai tentram dan...

 _ckitt_ , Kise menghentikan motornya secara mendadak membuat jidat Kuroko terbentur kebahu lebar Kise.

"Kise-kun!? protes Kuroko" apa-Apaan!"

"oh gomennasai Kuroko-chii, aduhh, didepan ada rajia kendaraan..." Gusar Kise membuat Kuroko sedikit menengok kearah depan yang tampak dua orang polisi yang memeriksa kelengkapan berkendara.

"lantas? apa Masalahnya? Kau tidak punya SIM? atau Stnk?"

"bukan, tapi lihat... Agresi sekarang menujuku.." rengeke kecil Kise membuat Kuroko mengernyit Tak mengerti, lalu kembali menatap kedepan kembali. Netranya membulat lalu, kembali menatap Kise yang sudah berekspresi frustasi.

tbc

.

 **Author note.**

 **vocab gahool**

 **kemal =kepo maksimal.**

 **and..**

 **ano... adayang mo bunuh Saya?**

 **gomeeennnnn lamaa sekalii, ini karena setelah ngampus aktiv lagi, Saya stuck ide..**

 **dan Thank you so much for all good reviews, sorry I can't say thanks one by one...**

 **Intinya Saya sangaaaatt berterimakasih atas segala apresiasinya.**

 **its made me felt woww!!**

 **Okeeeyyy**

 **reviews please...**


	11. chapter 11

**_My big sin is existing._**

 ** _(unknown)_**

 **WARNING**

 **DLDR, OOC, EBI, miss typo.**

 **DLL.**

~~

' _mampus'_

Kise menghela gusar ketika polisi burik menghampiri mereka dengan angkuhnya. Mati aja, Kise sih yakin agresi yang sejak tadi jadi bahan rumpian Kuroko kini juga sedang menujunya.

Kise heran, apa si daki itu gak ada kerjaan apa? malah nongkrong dijalan.

(kenyataanya Kise lupa Aomine adalah polisi). Ia melirik Kuroko yang berada dibelakang nya.

"Kuroko-chii... harusnya Aku tidak mengangkutmu" Rengek Kise yang sukses dapat cubitan sayang dari Kuroko.

"Ittai... ya kan, Kalau agresi selalu dimulai dari Kuroko-chii dulu"

"maksud Kise-kun Aku pembawa sial" sahut Kuroko membuat Kise menggeleng panik seolah berkata bahwa Ia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"lupakan itu," Bisik Kuroko lalu, "Oh hallo Aomine-kun" Kuroko menyapa Aomine yang sudah berdiri di hadapan motor mereka. Aomine yang mendapat sapaan dari Kuroko hanya bergumam kecil tanpa niat menjawab Ia hanya terfokus pada kertas ditangannya.

' _Cih, sombong sekali kurap paus ini'_ dongkol Kuroko dalam benaknya.

"Kau punya sim, Stnk?" Tanya Aomine pada Kise. Kise mendengus lalu mengambil sim dan stnknya dari dompet dan menyerahkannya pada Aomine.

"Bagus, tapi kalian tetap di tilang karena Kuroko tidak pake helm dan juga Aku meragukan mu" ujar Aomine membuat Kise garuk-garuk kepalanya kesal.

"Maksudnya meragukanku itu apa? Aku mengerti tentang helm, tapi kata ragu apa yang bisa menjurus Ke penilangan" Protes Kise.

"orang sakit dilarang mengemudi, apa Kau tidak tau itu? jangan-jangan sim mu hasil _'nembak'_ ya? Masa itu saja tidak tau" Ledek Aomine membuat Kise kesal. Apa-apaan itu, suudzon sekali sibuluk ini.

"Iya, nembak! nembak pak polisinya biar Mau jadi Seme Ku Puas!" Alih-alih menyangkal Kise malah melebarkan bendera tantangan yang membuat Aomine sukses berdecak. Aomine sih yakin Kise tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan yang Ia katakan.

Sedang Kuroko hanya menghela lelah, apa-apaan.. mereka tampaknya lupa keberadaannya yang kepanasan dibelakang sini. Harusnya Ia tadi menyetop taxi dari pada menumpang si kuning ini, ini sih bikin urusan panjang. Kuroko mencoba mengingat-ingat, apa Ia sudah nabrak kucing atau buang sampah ditempat suci? kenapa hari ini Ia sial sekali?.

"Sepertinya, Kau benar-benar minta ditilang" Aomine mulai panas, apa-Apaan tadi Kise bilang? polisi Mana yang Nikung komandan ketcheh badai macam Dia? sepertinya sipolisi gak pernah makan sianida.

"Hah? Oi seenaknya saja! Lagi pula surat-surat Ku kan lengkap" Tangkas Kise Tak terima, Masa perkara lupa pake helm saja ribet begini?.

"Kurang lengkap" Aomine memeriksa kembali surat-Surat kendaraan di tangannya.

"Hah, Masa?" Kise terpelongo, Ia menjulurkan tubuhnya kedepan mengecheck apayang tengah diperhatikan sibuluk lalu mengambilnya cepat.

" Stnk, Sim, Ktp..." jeda "ini lengkap Ahominechiiii" Raung Kise kesal maksimal.

"Masih kurang Stm" ujar Aomine membuat Kise mengerutkan kening Tak mengerti begitu juga Kuroko yang sedang berpikir keras.

 _' Stm? Bukannya itu sejenis sekolah ya?'_ ya...si sensei muda pun tampaknya tidak tahu menahu Surat apayang disebut kan si buluk didepannya.

"Apaan tuh? " Sewot Kise yang berpikir tentang Surat yang rasanya Tak pernah bergaum di telinganya.

" Surat Tanda Menikah" sahut Aomine menyeringai.

 _hell!!_

Kise yang greget maksimal Inginnya langsung menggeplak kepala Aomine keras, tapi Kise masih ingat bahwa Aomine itu seorang polisi, ingat! po-li-si. Ia tidak Mau jadi viral gara-gara menghajar polisi dijalanan, itu bukan impiannya Sumpah meskipun Kise itu model Ter,Ter,Ter badaiii.

"Maksudnya apa coba? apa hubungan nya!"Raung Kise kesal akan tingkah polisi item ini. sedang Kuroko yang jadi pendengar sejak tadi hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

 _'Gombal yang dilakukan gembel ternyata'_

Kuroko malas menanggapi sebenarnya, tapI ini panas bikin keki maksimal.

"Kau harus menikah kalau Mau dapat Surat itu dan tentu saja" jeda Aomine" Dengan Ku" Lanjut Aomine sambil memasang wajah blink blink.

 _Plakk!_

Bodo amat, kepala Kise sudah berasap. dengan keras Ia geplak belakang kepala si polisi membuat Aomine meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. viral, viral sekalian Kise gak peduli!.

Inginnya Kuroko ikut menginterupsi Kalau saja tiba-tiba sebuah Mobil Audy R8 tiba-tiba ikut berhenti dibahu jalan membuat seseorang ketar-ketir menyadari sipemilik Mobil yang keluar dari sana sambil menyeringai penuh keangkuhan dan- _tampan_.

"Kan, Tetsuya seharusnya ikut bersama Ku bukannya lari tunggang langgang dengan si spongebob dan berakhir ditilang" Kuroko memicing mendengar perkataan Akashi yang tersenyum kearahnya tanpa dosa setelah mengejeknya barusan.

Kedua orang yang jadi pendengar hanya merotasikan bola matanya. Lalu Aomine berdecak dan berkata.

"Kau ingin ditilang juga Akashi?"

"Kau ingin mati juga Daiki?" serta merta si polisi ciut mendengar Nada intimidasi dari si emperor. Apa-Apaan itu, harusnya Akashi takut padanya! Rutuk Aomine dalam benaknya.

"Apayang Kau lakukan disini Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang jengah melihat si surai merah didepannya kini. Sungguh Ia tidak mengerti,kenapa Tak ada habisnya pemuda itu mengikutinya sampai kesini.

"Pulang tentu saja, tapi Aku melihat orang yang Kabur tadi tampak sedang kesulitan dan-kepanasan jadi Aku harus berhenti" Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatnya tampak terlihat menggemaskan dimata Akashi.

"Awww, Kurokoochiiiiiii imutnyaa" yahhh, bukan Menurut Akashi juga sih, tapi tampaknya Kise lupa diri sampai berani mengutarakan kegemasannya itu. Ia lupa ada mata yang menatapnya dengan pandang membunuh dan mata kesal setengah matI menuju kearahnya.

"Daiki, Aku pastikan jabatan mu turun karena kelalaian" Akashi mengeluarkan ultimatum yang membuat Daiki berdecak. Sedang Kise yang sejak tadi terpesona meneguk ludah, sadar kondisi.

"Ehehe" Cengiran canggung nan ketar-ketir Kise torehkan diwajah nya membuat Akashi sebal.

"Ayo turun Tetsuya" Ujar Akashi membuat Kuroko mengernyit Tak mengerti.

"untuk apa?"

"Pulang tentu saja" Akashi berdecak Ketika si sadar peka si babyblue nyaris nol yang memerlukan penjabaran setara kamis oxford.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Kise-kun" _keukeh_ Kuroko mengundang hela Akashi.

"Dan kepanasan disini bersama dua orang idiot ini?"

"Hei! siapa yang Kau bilang idiot" Niat hati sih Aomine ingin protes tapi ekspektasi tak terealisasi ketika tatapan tajam dan sentakan setara tombak diluncurkan pemuda Akashi itu menyuruhnya membungkam.

"Diam daki" lain Aomine lain Kise yang tadinya cemberut dikatakan idiot kini terkikik atas perkataan Akashi dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Aomine.

"Pokoknya Aku akan bersama Kise-kun!" Akashi kembali memfokuskan diri pada pemuda mungil yang keras kepala nyaris setara batu itu.

"Pergilah duluan Tetsu, lagi pula Kise mungin akan tertahan disini lebih lama, karena Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya." Kali ini Daiki mencoba membantu sang ex-kapten dan juga-dirinya yang ingin setidaknya berlama-lama dengan sikuning.

Kuroko bimbang, Kuroko galau...

menunggu disini hanya akan membuatnya kulit pualamnya gosong, dan Kuroko Tak Mau itu itu terjadi apalagi berubah menjadi sodara Aomine. Oh tidak! itu mimpi buruk. TapI bersama Akashi pun tidak menjaminkan apapun tentang hatinya yang bisa kapan saja goyah jika terus membiarkan Akashi memasuki teritorinya.

"Kuroko-chii..." Rengek Kise menanti jawaban Kuroko dengan harap-harap cemas takut ditinggal sendiri dengan makhluk astral yang bwrdalih menilangnya tadi. Kise yakin Kuroko-chiinya pasti setia kawan ya, pasti,

pa-s-ti...

"Baiklah Aku ikut" Datar Kuroko sambil turun dari motor matic Kise yang sukses membuat Kise merengek dengan air mata imajiner...

"Kuroko-chiiii, jangan tinggalkan Aku ssu..."

"Maaf Kise-kun, Aku hanya tidak ingin bertransformasi jadi saudaranya Aomine-kun" Ujar Kuroko tak ayal membuat Kise semakin merengek, Aomine yang mendelik dak Akashi yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Mari Tetsuya.." Akashi mempersilahkan Tetsuya berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju mobilnya dan memperlakukan Kuroko layaknya putri dengan membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Sementara itu Kise masih meratapi nasibnya yang tertawan si dekil tiba-tiba mendelik kesal pada si tersangka.

"Ini semua gara-gara Aominechii!!" hardik Kise.

"Salah Ku?"

"Arghhh..." Frustasi sudah Kise membenturkan kepalanya Ke motornya sendiri, berharap Ia bisa mati ditempat.

Sementara itu Kuroko yang termenung dalam mobil Akashi hanya bisa memasang wajah tembok nya. Kuroko sih sebenarnya prihatin dengan kondisi Kise, tapi Sungguh Ia Kali ini harus mengkhianati pemuda kuning itu demi kesejahteraan kulit mulus purbararangnya.

"Tetsuya Mau Ke kafe dulu?" Tanya Akashi memecahkan keheningan. Kuroko hanya menoleh sesaat lalu mengalihkan kembali atensinya Ke jendela mobil tanpa niat menjawab.

Kuroko jengah sebenarnya, jengah akan dentuman didadanya yang mengeras hanya karena keberadaan pemuda itu disisinya. Ia takut sesuatu yang Ia halau dengan tembok Ia bangun, kembali muncul kepermukaan. Tapi pikir lainnya berkata, Bukankah setiap orang berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua?.

Yahh... itu benar...

Tapi, hatinya masih memiliki ketakutan itu, bukan tidak mungkin kejadian dulu terulang lagi, mengingat riwayat Akashi si casanova bertitle the heirs dari Akashi corp membuatnya bisa melakukan apa saja yang Ia mau dan dengan banyak wanita dan laki-laki diluar sana rela jadi jalang atau lebih layak menjadi pendamping Akashi dibandingkan dirinya yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Saat termenung dengan latar jalanan yang terlewat, tiba-tiba Ia melihat plang sebuah klinik yang Tak asing bagi Kuroko.

 _'klinik tempat Takao-kun bekerja'_ benaknya mendapat ide cepat dan langsung direalisasikan.

"Stop Akashi-kun!" Akashi terheran ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba meminta berhenti setelah aksi mogok bicara Kuroko barusan.

Tanpa bantahan Akashi berhenti tepat di depan klinik dan serta merta Ia bertanya.

"Untuk apa Tetsuya kemari?"

"bertemu Takao-kun" Jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Mau apa Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Bukan urusan mu" Ketus Kuroko Tak membuat Akashi mundur untuk mengintrogasi.

"Tetsuya selingkuh?" Tanya Akashi yang berjalan bersampingan dengan Kuroko dengan nada posesif nya.

Kuroko memicing dan mendelik cepat serta merta berkata "Tentu saja tidak!"

jeda sesaat " kenapa Akashi-kin bisa berpikir begitu sih!" Gerutu Kuroko kemudian.

"Baiklah, Aku percaya Tetsuya tidak berselingkuh" Perkataan Akashi seolah

menyadarkannya akan satu Hal.

"Yak lagi pula aku berselingkuh dari siapa? Aku ini singgle! bukan urusan Akashi-kun jika Aku Mau dekat dengan siapa pun!" Kuroko terlanjur meradang, Ia tidak mengerti kenapa otaknya ikut macet seperti pemuda gila ini sih?

Akashi hanya menyeringai dalam diam lalu berkata, " lupakan itu" jedanya "memang nya Kazunari tidak sibuk Kau mengunjunginya dijam begini?"

Kuroko mendengus "Kalau Dia sibuk Aku pergi, lagi pula ini sudah masuk jam makan siang"

"Bisa saja kan Dia sedang sibuk dengan si magane" Akashi dongkol sedikit sebenarnya, karena tampaknya si biru lebih berniat mengajak makan Juliet nya si Midorima dibandingkan bersamanya.

Kuroko mengabaikan perdebatan mereka dan mulai berbelok berjalan menuju tempat istirahat para perawat disana yang berada di pojok klinik. Tempat nya sangat tenang dan sepi, Takao bilang biasanya tempat ini digunakan perawat untuk tidur dan beristirat saat ship bergantian dan Kuroko sering menemui pemuda itu disini.

 _Aneh_

Tiba-tiba pemikiran itu terlintas dibenak Kuroko ketika Tak menemui satupun perawat yang ada disini. Setahunya meskipun sepi ruang ini tetap slalu ada penghuninya, baik perawat yang istirahat ataupun sekedar mengambil laporan.

Tapi, Kuroko melihat sedikit celah dipintu yang menghubungkannya dengan tempat singgle bed yang tersedia di kamar istirahat perawat disana. Ia membuka pintu itu sedikit dan kemudian terbelalak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Sst..." Kuroko memberi isyarat pada Akashi untuk diam.

Akashi ikut melongok dan kemudian menyeringai sambil berkata.

"Tuh kan Tetsuya, Kita mengganggu Kazunari dan Shintaro yang sedang..."

"berciuman..."

 **Tbc**

#~~~#

 **An**

 **err... Aku tau kalian setidaknya ingin ngebacok Saya...**

 **hueeeeeeee gomennasaaaii**

 **Saya sedang berusaha, berusaha dalam segala Hal...**

 **so sorry for everything I've done**

 **sorry for these fic.**

 **sorry for late update.**

 **and..**

 **review please?**


	12. a kiss? (07-15 01:55:20)

**choose it! love or to be loved**. **because just two ways to choose for you, who want to** **make your love story.**

.

.

.

.

.

Takao menghela lelah sambil menumpuk semua berkas pasien yang baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan dan beberapa pasien rawat jalan. lni cukup melelahkan untuk ukuran sebuah klinik yang notabenenya bukanlah sebuah rumah sakit besar. Tapi Ia tidak heran sih melihat latar belakang klinik ini bagaimana mulanya apalagi kalau di lihat latar belakang klinik ini adalah anak cabang rumah sakit besar dengan investors orang terkaya sejepang yang adalah pacar-er mantan pacar- sahabat karib seperjuangannya. Belum lagi title direktur utama rumah sakit yang memiliki Ke famous an seantero jepang sebagai dokter bedah handal dan anaknya yang Sama famous nya itu yang adalah orang yang dicinta -dibencinya-?-.

"Lelah ya?" Takao menoleh sesaat ketika mendengar Suara lembut menyapanya.

"Nana-chan sudah selesai membantu dokter Miya proses melahirkan ya?" Tanya Takao tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya dari gadis satu profesi dengannya itu. Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya keseragam _scrub_ _suits_ nya lalu tersenyum jenaka.

"Aku belum sempat berganti pakaian haha" tawa renyah keluar diiringi senyuman Takao. "Takao-kun terlihat tidak bersemangat, lelah ya?" Nanaki mengulang pertanyaannya.

Takao mengerutkan keningnya dan mengghela kasar. "Emh" angguknya. membuat Nanaki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kupikir bekerja dengan Midorima-san, tidak semerepotkan itu" Ujar Nanaki.

Apanya? justru ini lebih dari merepotkan. Bayangkan saja, Dia harus bekerja Sama dengan sang mantan broww, bukan lelah fisik ajaa ini kokoro ikut capek liat doi keliaran di pucuk mata.

"Kau hanya tidak tau saja Nana-chan" Lamat-lamat Takao menjawab. Dan menghebuskan nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Takao-chan, sebenarnya Aku sedang penasaran" Ragu Nanaki tiba-tiba berkata.

"Penasaran? tentang?"

"Takao-kun,"

"Aku?" Takao terpelongo heran. Ia mengamati wajah mungil Nanaki yang kini mengmengangguk dan menatapnya langsung.

"Aku sebenarnya heran melihat mu dan Midorima _Sensei_ " Tukas Nanaki semakin menambah kerutan di kening Takao. Dan tampaknya ekspresi Takao membuat Nanaki kembali melanjutkan rasa penasarannya tanpa ragu kali ini.

"Ah, maksud ku kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang gencatan senjata"

"Apa?!" pekikan Takao nyatanya nyaris membuat Nanaki tersentak kaget. Nanaki terbahak melihat ekspresi Takao yang melongo.

"Bercanda" Ujar Nanaki. entahlah, Ia merasa harus merubah haluan pembicaraan dari serius menjadi candaan. Ia merasa sesuatu tersembunyi antara dokter dan perawat itu. Sedikit informasi yang Ia tahu adalah, bahwa mereka adalah teman Masa remaja labil dulu, selain itu tidak ada informasi lain yang Nanaki bisa kepoin.

Apalagi melihat antipati sikap Takao terhadap dokter magane itu. bukan Tak berminat mengetahui tapi batas privasi jadi principal yang setiap orang-orang kesehatan harus dipatuhi walaupun dalam masalah seperti ini juga.

"Kami tidak punya hubungan apapun, selain dokter dan perawat, atau teman satu sekolahan dulu. no more relationship that I have with him" Ujar Takao. Nanaki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berusaha memahami saja.

"Lagi pula, kenapa bisa Kau berkata begitu?" Nanaki merotasikan bola matanya, ketika gerutuan pemuda raven itu masihlah tergumam.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda"

"Ck, tetap sajaaa" Tukas Takao " Banyak orang disini juga berkata begitu"

 _O,Ouhhh~_ ternyata bukan Dia saja tampaknya yang menangkap sinyal aneh diantara keduanya ya? Umhh, memang jelas sih terlihat. Midorima seperti terlihat terus berusaha mengajak berbicara dengan Takao, sedang pemuda itu sendiri malah terlihat dingin sekali menanggapi. Walaupun untuk ukuran sebuah relation antara Dokter dan perawat nya, Takao terlihat begitu dingin.

Tidak dapat dipercaya memang. Takao yang ceria dan mood maker itu bisa bersikap begitu. _Aahhh~_ Nanaki _kemaal_ sekali sebenarnya. Tapi gimanaaa?.

"Kenapa? Midorima-san kan cukup keren" Tukas Nanaki.

"Keren?" Pekik Takao. Nanaki mengangguk membuat Takao mendengus tak sabar.

"Kau bercanda ya? Yakk! keren Apanyaa? lihatlah, kacamata udiknya ituu, belum lagi barang-barang aneh yang dibawanya. Orang mileneal manaa yang masih percaya lama-eh ramalann?" Nanaki melebarkan bola matanya mendengar cacian Takao barusan. Ia memutar kepalanya mengawasi kalau-kalau adayang dengar.

"Stt.."

"Belum lagi sikap phpnya. Asal Kau tahu saja!" _U-uwooww_ sang perawat tengah curhat tampaknya. Baru saja Nanaki ingin menyela. Tapi bola matanya menangkap entitas surai hijau di belakang mereka tengah menatap terpelongo.

"Kau tidak tahu kan sifat sombong dan _tsundere_ nya itu? Bisa bikin kokoro pataahh" Nanaki ingin membungkam curhatan Takao tapi tak kuasa melihat begitu menggebunya pemuda itu ber- _ghibah-_ ria.

"Emh.." Deheman pertama..

"Dia pikir Dia itu siapa?"

"EMH.." Deheman kedua...

"Dia pikir bisa mempermainkan orang begitu!!"

" Ehm, Uhuk, orang itu dibelakang mu nodayo, ehm, ehm uhukk" sepertinya teguran Midorima kini bukan berupa deheman lagi melainkan asma kambuh.

Takao membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Nanaki panik. Yang ditatap malah menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuk.

Takao jelas panik, _Wong_ Dia lagi _ghibahin_ orang eh, orangnya ada di belakangnya. Belum lagi Ia terancam dapat laporan buruk yang berujung pemecatan. Ahh, rasanya ke gep bolos guru bk. Takao memutar kursinya dan langsung berdiri tegap dengan gugup.

"Ehm, ada yang dapat Saya Bantu Midorima-san?" Midorima menatap datar Takao lalu menghela kecil.

"Ikut Aku" Ujar Midorima singkat. Takao kembali menengok Ke arah Nanaki dan memelas ketakutan.

"Resiko Takao-kun." Sahut Nanaki prihatin. _Yah.._ Mau bagaimana lagi.

Takao pada akhirnya mau tidak mau harus mengekori Midorima dengan hati yang _gegana_ takut kena semprot. Pasalnya tsundere begitu pun Midorima Kalau marah nyeremin, kayak siluman kodok siap nyembur lava -eh, ya ampun malah ngedumel jadinya kan- Takao merutuki batinnya sendiri.

Pintu ruangan ditutup menyisakan desiran aneh dibenak Takao. Ia berbalik mencoba bertanya maksud Midorima. Namun baru saja mulutnya terbuka hendak bertanya, Midorima terlebih dahulu memecah hening.

"Tolong rincian penjelasan semua detail pasien untuk rekap malam. "

" Hah?"

"Tolong rincian penjelasan semua detail pasien untuk rekap malam" Ulang Midorima tanpa menatap Takao dan lebih memilih menatap sebuah _x-ray thorax film_ dengan teliti.

"Ah, Saya sudah menyertakannya dalam riwayat pasien, akan Saya bawa filenya. mohon tunggu sebentar" Jawaban Takao Tak ayal malah membuat Midorima mengerutkan kening dalam.

 _Jawaban seperti itu.._

Takao semenjak Ia datang ke klinik, selalu menggunakan bahasa yang formal dan membuatnya risih untuk sikap pemuda terkasihnya itu. Terdengar tidak professional memang ketidak nyamanannya itu, tapi sungguh Takao tampak membuat sebuah jarak dan batasan untuk dirinya agar tidak mengganggu teritorinya.

Seberusaha pun Midorima mencoba mendekat dan berharap mantan ukenya itu mau buka celah kesempatan, sulit sekali Kalau hanya modal mengamati sedang aksi tak terealisasi. Boro-Boro terealisasi, baru juga mangap udah kabur topik.

' _Arghhh_ , _perjuangan_ _ini sesulit_ _menemukan_ _Dragonball_ _ternyata'_

Midorima lelah, tapi Ia tau hati Takao lebih sakit dibanding rasa Lelahnya. _hell_ bahkan Ia belum melakukan apapun.

"Ada beberapa yang tampaknya memiliki tinjauan lebih dan sebaiknya mendapat rujukan rumah sakit saja..." Perkataan Takao yang sejak tadi terabaikan kini menjadi pokusnya kembali. Midorima berdehem dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan meninjau terlebih dahulu" Ujar Midorima dan mendapatkan anggukan mengerti Takao.

"Baiklah Aku akan membawa-"

"Takao" Sela Midorima membuat Takao terdiam. Ia merasa Midorima hendak membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pembicaraannya dengan Nanaki tadi.

"Ya?" Takao berdoa dalam hati agar tidak mendapat omelan panjang.

"Aku, Emh apa sangat menyakiti mu?" Tak dinyana pertaan yang meluncur itu jauh dari prediksi membuat Takao terpaku.

"Ah, Aku tau, yang kulakukan mungkin Aku sangat tidak berguna-"

"Mohon maaf atas ucapan Ku sebelumnya Sensei" Takao menyela Midorima dan memutuskan untuk meminta maaf lebih dahulu. Bagaimana pun Ia sadar Tak seharusnya ia tak boleh terbawa suasana seperti tadi dan menjadi tak professional. Lagi pula, Ia tahu arah pembicaraan Midorima akan berujung kemana. Dan sungguh Ia sangat berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

" A,Aku akan membawa berkasnya sekarang" Sahut Takao lagi hendak beranjak namun kembali tertahan perkataan Midorima kembali.

"Apa Kau membenci ku?" Midorima ikut berdiri dan mendekati Takao yang tergugu.

"Aku tidak " Tukas Takao sambil menatap Midorima. "Maaf jika kata-kata ku membuat mu tersungging. tapi sungguh, Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Midorima menatap intens mata Takao yang tak fokus pada dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa" Cicit Takao Tak ayal membuat Midorima mengerutkan keningnya heran. Takao kini menatap Midorima pasti. lalu melanjutkan Kata-katanya.

"lagi pula , itu Masa lalu. hanya ada dua pilihan didunia ini ternasuk kisah cinta. Dicintai atau mencintai. Dulu Aku berpikir akan mulai mengukir kisahku dengan mulai mencintaimu. Tapi kurasa terlalu muluk... Maka dimasa sekarang Aku memutuskan untuk mencari pilihan dicintai,oleh siapa pun itu nantinya." Penjelasan Takao taunya membuat Midorima tiba-tiba terguncang. Apa katanya tadi? maksudnya bagaimana , Maksudnya Takao akan menerima cinta orang lain begitu?

"Jadi Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri dengan merasa bersalah berkepanjangan padaku." Ujar Takao lagi membuat tambahan beban dikepala Midorima yang serasa mulai macet.

"Ah, Kalau begitu Saya pergi dulu Sensei... " Takao beranjak dari sana menyisakan Midorima yang masih terjebak dalam benaknya yang mulai berspekulasi rumit.

 _Tidak_...

 _Crap_ , batinnya menyesakinya. Tidak bisa, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Takao harus mengerti jika Ia bukan hanya sekedar merasa bersalah tapi memang Ia bersalah. Salah dalam menafsirkan perasaannya dulu dan Ia sudah mengerti sekarang. Oh ayolah... Takao tidak bisa begini.

Dengan langkah besarnya Ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan bergerak cepat menuju ruangan para perawat tempat Takao berada tadi. Ia tidak Menghiraukan setiap sapaan suster maupun rekan dokternya. Ia hanya terfokus pada pintu putih itu dan menariknya paksa membuat satu orang yang didalamnya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Mi,Midorima- Sensei... ada apa?" dengan ragu-ragu Takao bertanya ketakutan. Ada apa lagi dengan si _Magane_ ini? Ia Sungguh Bosan menghadapinya. Taunya Rutukan Takao dalam hati harus terhenti ketika tubuh bongsor itu meraih tengkuknya dan menyambar bibirnya dalam.

 _Blank..._

Kepala Takao terasa mati begitu saja. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Anrara menolak atau pasrah begitu saja bahkan ketika Midorima memagut bibir bawahnya.

 _"Tuh kan Tetsuya, Kita mengganggu"_ Tiba-tiba Samar suara yang Takao kenali membuatnya tersadar. Seakan sepemikiran dengan Takao Midorima mengernyit dalam ciumannya.

Takao mendorong Midorima kasar lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada dua orang merah-biru di ambang pintu.

"Ta,Takao-kun. Gomennasai." Takao membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Kuroko berada disana.

"Wah,wah... Shintaro, kemajuan mu pesat juga ya." Cibir Akashi yang sukses mendapatkan satu dengusadengusan rendah sang dokter.

 _Ck, mengganggu saja._

"Ku,Kuroko-kun... I, ini tidak seperti yang Kau lihat.." Dengan panik Takao menghampiri Kuroko dan meraih tangan pucat milik pemuda babyblue itu. Aksi Takao taunya mendapat picingan tajam dari dua Seme yang menatap interaksi mereka tajam.

Sedang Kuroko yang Bingung harus menanggapi apa hanya memamerkan senyuman kecilnya nembuat Akashi berang tidak rela senyuman itu dibagi.

" _Daijoubu_ Takao-kun Aku mengerti." Kuroko mengusap tangan Takao yang masih menggenggam nya.

 _'Cih, apa-Apaan mereka itu, bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih.'_ Rutuk Midorima dalam hatinya.

Berbeda dengan Midorima yang hanya bisa merutuk dalam diam. Akashi yang jadi saksi pertama didepan mata atas segala tingkah dua uke ini tiba-tiba jengkel dan menyuarakan ketidak sukaannya.

"Lepaskan pegangan kalian itu! kalian pikir ini Dimana dasar tidak tahu malu." Tukas Akashi sambil memisahkan tangan Takao dan Kuroko. Kuroko memicing dan mendengus. Apanya yang tidak tahu malu? mereka tidak berbuat Hal aneh Ngomong-Ngomong.

"Suka lupa diri ternyata ya Akashi-kun" Celetuk si biru.

"Apa?" Jawab Akashi acuh.

"Kalian yang sebenarnya tidak punya malu. dan Kau Midorima-kun harusnya tidak boleh main sosor begitu. Tidak sopen. dokter macam apa itu" Cela Kuroko membuat ketiga orang yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya takjub.

Woahhh, ada apa ini... si malaikat putih bersih ini sudah berani mencela ternyata. Akashi menyeringai penuh kebanggaan.

"Itu benar, Midorima tidak punya malu Sama sekali"

"Sama Seperi ketuanya! dasar Gila. kenapa kalian terus menerus mengganggu sihhh"

"Siapa yang Kau maksud itu Tetsuya?" Akashi mengerling nakal. bagonya menggoda Kuroko yang seda mode seperti ini tuh menyenangkan.

"Hh... Ya Tuhan... Aku pikir datang kesini akan menghilangkan padangan buruk itu.." frustasi Kuroko.

Takao mengernyit mendengar rengekan Kuroko barusan. serta merta Ia bertanya.

"Kalian berdua datang bersama?"

"Lebih tepatnya Aku ketempelan" Sarkas Kuroko.

"Kau pikir Aku setan?" protes Akashi.

"Kau raja setan ngomong-ngomong"

Dengus Kuroko sebelum Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Takao.

"Takao-kun tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroko kemudian, lalu melirik tajam kembali pada Midorima yang berbertingkah Masa bodo.

"Ti,tidak." Jawab Takao terbata. Sungguh Ia malu Kalau harus mengingat tragedi tadi. aduhhhh kenapa harus terpergok sih? eh, / maksudnya kenapa terpergok sebelum Ia mendamprat si magane itu. Harga dirinya terluka iniii..

"Eh, Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau kemari?" Ubah haluan, Takao tidak Mau lebih malu dari ini Kalau-Kalau teman seperjuangannta mengintrogasi Midorima yang berujung malu setengah hidup untuk Takao, karena bagaimana pun Ia cukup menikmatinya, eh/ tidakk maksudnya cukup membencinya!

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya dalam melihat Takao yang Baru saja bertanya itu tiba-tiba bergeleng kepala begitu.

"Takao-kun?"

"Ah, ya?" Kuroko menghela nafasnya melihat reaksi Takao barusan. Ia mulai berpberpikir , ini pasti kesalahan akibat tremor tragedi tadi. aduh, Kuroko jadi prihatin Kalau begini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi mu" Sahut Kuroko-dan menghindari iblis itu- menjawab pertanyaan Takao sebelumnya.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat mu Takao"

"Tidak apa-apa" _Toh sudah sepenuhnya terganggu._

"ehm. serasa milik berdua ya" Deheman itu taunya menyadarkan Takao maupun Kuroko pada kenyataan bahawa dua bakteri itu masih ada disana.

"Kenapa Akashi -kun masih disini?"

"Menurut Tetsuya? menunggu mu Reuni dengan..." perkataan Akashi tersela tiba-tiba oleh Suara melengking yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Takao-kuuun- EEHH?"

 _Oh lengkap lah sudah reuni ini._

 _fin_

 _Gak Deng, becanda..._

 _TBC.._

 _A.N._

 _Saya Bingung harus bilang apa.._

 _lama baget Kyknya ya_

 _thanks banget udah mo dukung terus fic ini... huhu maaf gak bisa sebut satu2_

 _I tried to made my Wb go away. but its hard I think._

 _so gomennasai. atas segala typo Yg bertaburan. DLDR yaa. don't flame, the good opinion is most better._

 _so..._

 _review ?_


End file.
